A Ilha Que Não Estava Lá
by maryee
Summary: E os piratas que foram atrás dela. Capítulo XV publicado 02/03/2008
1. I

**ééN/A: **Hm, então, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Lost. A idéia surgiu quando vi o challenge feito pela Doom Potter no 3V, um challenge de seriados. Eu tinha acabado de assistir Piratas do Caribe e pensei que seria uma gracinha ver os losties de piratas, então pensei em escrever um UA. O prazo do challenge terminou, eu não mandei fic alguma (shame on me!), mas a idéia simplesmente ficou martelando na minha cabeça. E agora ela é isso.

**N/A2:** Obrigada a /hmoon por ter betado esse primeiro capítulo, e a /ameriashaulablack por ser boazinha e ter concordado em betar a história toda. 

**I. sobre o Barco, seu Capitão e sua Tripulação.**

A narrativa que se segue data de algum ano do século XVII, quando os piratas navegavam nos mesmos mares em que navios reais, aterrorizando marinheiros, rainhas e cidades costeiras inteiras com seus atos de infinita crueldade e selvageria.

E entre todos esses piratas, havia um capitão. E como um capitão não é um capitão, ao menos que possua um navio, havia também um navio. Chamava-se Black Rock — o navio, não o capitão — e era um brigue um tanto quanto antigo, com capacidade para doze canhões e cem homens. O Comandante – ou o Capitão, como o leitor preferir – chamava-se James Ford, mas ninguém o conhecia por esse nome. O chamavam-no Sawyer – _Capitão_ Sawyer – e era o segundo pirata mais procurado de todo o mundo então conhecido.

Quando resolveu dedicar-se à pirataria, Sawyer prometeu a si mesmo: um, adotaria um nome legal. Dois, arranjaria ou um papagaio, ou um tapa-olhos. Jamais encontrou um papagaio que permanecesse mais de cinco minutos em seu ombro.

O capitão era um homem alto e forte. Tinha os cabelos claros que caiam por cima dos ombros de seu casaco de veludo azul marinho. Fora o tapa-olhos, que ocultava uma de suas grandes orbes azuladas, o pirata usava um chapéu que era grande demais para a sua cabeça e que, por isso, ocasionalmente escorregava por sua testa. Os sapatos, de fivelas, batiam-se contra o solo quando ele andava com seu andar característico, algo que mesclava brutalidade e soberbia.

Uma análise superficial de seu caráter revelaria que ele não era exatamente o modelo de capitão que os piratas normalmente procuravam. Era autoritário, petulante e orgulhoso. Navios piratas, ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam em geral, eram ambientes justos e democráticos, onde o capitão, elegido por uma votação em que toda a tripulação participava, devia comandar corretamente, agradando a todos os seus homens, ou seria tirado de seu posto. Sawyer abominava a democracia e bateria, com todo o prazer, no imbecil que a inventara.

Ademais, o capitão possuía um temperamento difícil e inconstante, de modo que os piratas jamais sabiam como lidar bem com ele, porque um determinado feito numa manhã poderia gerar reações diferentes no Capitão caso realizado no final da tarde. Apesar disso tudo, ninguém jamais havia tirado de Sawyer seu chapéu – um pouco grande demais - de capitão. Isso porque ele tinha uma capacidade quase sobrenatural de formular planos fantásticos – e, sobretudo, bastante lucrativos. Seus saques e seus botins eram realizados com uma perfeição magistral, e todo o sofrimento e injustiça a que sua tripulação se submetia era compensado com as riquezas que o capitão proporcionava.

É claro que a sua fama de cruel se espalhara rapidamente e espantava os piratas, que evitavam por os pés no Black Rock a todos os custos. Mas a tripulação, que possuía pleno conhecimento das riquezas que Sawyer que seus planos eram capazes de dar, lhe era fiel, e embora o navio aportasse em Tortuga quase vazio, ele costumava viajar cheio, beirando seu limite de capacidade de cem homens.

O vazio do navio era resultado de um incidente bastante infeliz — e curioso. Dois dias atrás o Capitão Sawyer e seus piratas haviam saqueado um galeão espanhol que transportava riquezas da América para a capital espanhola. Os porões do Black Rock, então, se encheram de ouros e de prata e isso inspirou todos a uma grande comemoração regada a rum, como de costume.

Naquela mesma tarde, perto de escurecer, eles foram abordados por um navio corsário francês. Tão bêbados como estavam, os franceses invadiram a embarcação e levaram todo o tesouro sem dificuldades, exterminando uma esmagadora parcela da tripulação do Black Rock que, entregues ao efeito do rum, mal puderam brandir suas espadas e lutar.

O capitão sobrevivera apenas porque estava bêbado a ponto de ser dado como morto.

Além de Sawyer, restaram três outros piratas no Black Rock. John Locke, o primeiro desses três, era o homem das armas do navio, cargo que conseguira alcançar depois de muitos anos dedicados à pirataria. Anos demais, na verdade. Era o pirata mais velho a bordo, o _sea dog_, ou pirata experiente, e Sawyer costumava dizer que ele já devia estar fixo em alguma dessas terras, desfrutando de todas as riquezas e comodidade que a vida de pirata lhe havia proporcionado.

Certa vez, enquanto bebiam uma generosa caneca de rum num bar pequeno e fedorento em Port Royal, o capitão perguntou o porquê dele continuar navegando. John retrucou, com os olhos azuis intensos brilhando do modo perturbador como costumavam brilhar, que ainda não tinha vivido a grande aventura de sua vida. Os dois ergueram seus canecos gordos em seguida, e brindaram, então. Brindaram à grande aventura de John Locke. Aquela que ainda não havia chegado.

Sayid era o segundo dos três únicos piratas – excluindo o capitão que, sendo capitão e sendo a autoridade máxima do navio, não devia estar incluído na listagem com os demais – que sobreviveram. Era um árabe cuja embarcação em que navegara cruzara uma vez, há cerca de cinco anos, com o Black Rock. Sawyer fora capturado naquele dia, e torturado por Sayid a mando de seus companheiros, num porão tão desagradável que lembrava uma caverna; mas as coisas se transformaram de tal maneira que o capitão acabou oferecendo um lugar em seu navio para Sayid, o, até então, inimigo. O árabe tinha um talento extraordinário como torturador e Sawyer, que ainda conservava um pouco de sua escassa prudência de pirata, pensou que seria mais confortável tê-lo ao seu lado do que tê-lo como oponente.

O último dos três únicos sobreviventes chamava-se Jin. Ele era o cozinheiro do navio e vinha de alguma parte do Oriente. Sawyer não sabia exatamente qual era essa parte, porque Jin não falava uma só palavra de inglês e todas as suas tentativas de extrair essa informação haviam resultado em Jin fazendo gestos frenéticos e desesperados de um lado e Sawyer fazendo gestos frenéticos, desesperados e extravagantes do outro. Ao final, o capitão concluiu que o dado não era realmente tão importante assim, contando que ele continuasse cozinhando suas ceias e alimentando sua tripulação. Ademais, Jin era um exímio amputador que já havia retirado inúmeras pernas e braços e mãos e o que quer que fosse de seus comparsas feridos em batalhas.

E com sua população reduzida a apenas esses três piratas e mais o capitão – desconfortáveis naquele vazio e gigantesco barco, grande demais para os poucos que eram – que o Black Rock ancorou no agitado e turbulento porto de Tortuga.


	2. II

**N/A:** De novo, obrigada a /hmoon pela betagem, e a todo mundo que deixou review

* * *

**II. Sobre como as notícias se espalham rapidamente**

Tortuga, o destino do Black Rock é uma ilha no mar das Caraíbas em cujo formato, semelhante a uma tartaruga, jaz a explicação para o seu nome. Seu tamanho, pequeno, não reflete a importância dada a essa ilha, que servia de refúgio e esconderijo para fugitivos, desertores, rebeldes e escravos e era cobiçada por espanhóis, ingleses e franceses, que se desentenderam por anos procurando dominá-la. No fundo mesmo, todos sabiam que eram os piratas que a governavam e eles pouco se importavam com tais coisas como nacionalidade e leis, porque, afinal de contas, eram piratas de verdade e não malditos corsários que dividem o ouro com seus reis e suas rainhas.

Sawyer estremeceu de raiva só de pensar em seu tesouro que, roubado por aqueles estúpidos corsários franceses, devia ter sido entregue à Vossa Majestade. Amaldiçoou os corsários, como normalmente fazia. Especialmente os franceses.

A chegada em Tortuga, no entanto, melhorou um pouco seu estado de humor. Gostava de Tortuga, não porque a ilha era um destino quase obrigatório de todo o pirata que realmente se considerava um pirata, – piratas, não malditos corsários – ou porquê o lugar possuía uma área com matas repletas de frutas, javalis selvagens e caranguejos marinos, matas essas que poderiam muito bem servir de ótimos esconderijos. Ele gostava da ilha pois ali estavam os melhores bares, com o melhor rum que já tomara em todo o mundo. E olha que ele conhecia bastante do mundo – para os padrões da época, é claro.

A notícia de que o Black Rock e o Capitão Sawyer haviam aportado em Tortuga percorreu rapidamente todos os ouvidos de todos os habitantes da ilha, como geralmente ocorria com todos os acontecimentos minimamente relevantes. Até mesmo os doentes, que entre seus momentos despertos e suas alucinações febris entreouviam algo sobre a chegada do capitão. E os mortos, os mortos que descansavam silenciosos no cemitério da ilha... ah, não, os mortos não ouviram nada a respeito porque bem, estavam _mortos_

Enquanto percorria toda a cidade, a notícia causava certo alvoroço. Algumas moças partilharam conversas baixinhas e empolgadas, e deram risadinhas agudas e estridentes, rumando, em seguida, para o porto a fim de observar o capitão que, ademais da fama de intragável, era conhecido por ser um sujeito muito bonito. Algumas das crianças também foram até o porto, na esperança de conseguirem colocar os olhos no famoso capitão pirata que era procurado com afinco desde muito pela Marinha. Os donos dos bares se dividiram. Havia aqueles que, adotando uma postura otimista, esperaram que, em seu barco, o capitão trouxesse o dinheiro que devia – das extravagâncias noturnas tipicamente piratas. Os outros, os mais pessimistas, irados e revoltados, pensavam simplesmente em como matar o caloteiro da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Aqui deve-se fazer uma breve pausa na narrativa para explicar as coisas de modo que o leitor não se sinta ludibriado pelos fatos até agora relatados. Pois, sendo o capitão um célebre, próspero e afortunado saqueador, como poderia ele ter dívidas com uma grande parcela dos donos de bares e tavernas da ilha de Tortuga? Eis a resposta: O capitão, como qualquer outro pirata daquela época, das épocas anteriores, e das posteriores também, tinha uma capacidade quase que sobrenatural de gastar o dinheiro que conseguia. Não importava o quão grande fosse o tesouro arrecadado ou quão lucrativo fosse o seu motim, ele o gastava todo e ainda mais um pouco do que não tinha em comemorações caras, fartas em rum e todo o resto. No final, a divida o obrigava a embarcar em uma nova jornada, buscando um novo navio para saquear.

Há quem diga que, na verdade, essas dívidas eram apenas um pretexto para ele jamais poder parar de navegar Mas isso é apenas mais uma daquelas justificativas bonitinhas para as extravagâncias sem precedentes do capitão.

Então, assim, bem rápido, metade da população se deslocou até o porto. E quando toda aquela gente viu que o capitão voltara num navio quase vazio – tanto de homens quanto de riquezas – os rumores e as hipóteses começaram a pipocar e passear pela multidão. Se falava de um monstro marítimo que havia cruzado o caminho de Sawyer, e de como ele miraculosamente havia escapado com vida, lutando com toda a sua bravura e derrotando a criatura. Se falava também que fora uma onda gigantesca, maior do que qualquer outra onda já vista, e que o Black Rock não naufragara por um triz. E se falava, naturalmente, da verdadeira versão, da real, de que Sawyer e seus piratas foram saqueados por alguma outra embarcação.

Mas ninguém nunca chegou a saber, com total e absoluta certeza, que essa última era a hipótese correta, e não as outras. Sawyer tampouco fez questão de solucionar o mistério. Para ser honesto, ele gostava muito mais da primeira versão.


	3. III

**_N/A:_** _Ani beta e Ani salva  
**N/A:** __Obrigada todo mundo que deixou review. Elas salvam também, só não betam XD_

* * *

**III. Bares agitados guardam futuros tripulantes**

Custou ao capitão um bom tempo até conseguir se livrar do alvoroço do porto. Ele, Locke, Sayid e Jin fizeram uma espécie de reunião – embora Jin não tivesse dito coisa alguma, tampouco entendido – para discutir o próximo passo. Como estavam sem dinheiro algum, as opções se tornaram escassas e todos concordaram que a única coisa a ser feita era agrupar, ali mesmo em Tortuga, uma nova tripulação e saquear um outro navio. Afinal, todos eles queriam riquezas, especialmente Sawyer, dada a delicadeza de sua situação com os proprietários das tabernas.

Decisões tomadas, e com a perspectiva de um embarque iminente, Sawyer ordenou que os três piratas fossem limpar o casco do navio – o que era uma das tarefas mais desagradáveis do mundo. Enquanto isso, ele foi analisar os possíveis candidatos a tripulantes. Isso não lhe tomou muito tempo. Apesar do ódio que despertava nos donos dos bares, da admiração que despertava nas crianças e dos suspiros que arrancava das donzelas, nenhum _pirata_ queria realmente entrar no Black Rock.

Sentiu-se como uma daquelas atrações bizarras dos circos, que todos querem observar empolgados, mas ninguém realmente tem coragem de chegar perto. E como as filas esperadas jamais chegaram a existir e sua tarefa terminou muito mais cedo do que calculara, ele foi fazer a única coisa que lhe restava fazer. Procurou um bar para beber um pouco de rum.

Já era quase noite quando Sawyer encontrou um lugar. O bar escolhido era úmido, escuro, desagradável e mal-cheiroso. Lembrava um pouco o porão de seu navio, embora ali não tivesse pólvora, pistolas, celas, sacos empilhados com mantimentos, barris de rum e instrumentos de tortura. Apesar disso, e do cheiro que mesclava urina, álcool e madeira podre, o bar era um local fantástico porque tinha um rum fenomenal. E era um dos poucos lugares em que Sawyer não acumulara uma dívida e podia se sentar com a tranqüilidade de não esperar receber um tiro no meio da cara de um proprietário furioso e enlouquecido.

O balcão estava imundo e o assento rangeu quando Sawyer fez menção de se ajeitar. Ele esvaziou o conteúdo do copo num só gole e fez um aceno discreto com as mãos, pedindo outro. O barman entendeu e adentrou o cômodo sujo que se passaria por uma cozinha com boa vontade. Se ouviu o tilintar suave dos vidros esverdeados e translúcidos das garrafas de rum e o ruído seco da bebida dançando dentro delas.

"Sawyer." Alguém havia sorrateiramente se sentado ao lado dele, e ainda que usasse um enorme chapéu negro que sombreava seu rosto, e ainda que a taberna estivesse mal iluminada e a sua única luz viesse de uma pequena vela apoiada sobre o balcão, a chama prestes a morrer; ainda com tudo isso, ele soube imediatamente quem era, porque a melodia suave daquela voz ele seria capaz de reconhecer sempre.

"Você achou que com o chapéu eu não fosse te reconhecer, _Freckles_?"

O homem do bar voltou com a bebida e quando viu que Sawyer tinha companhia – uma esquisita companhia – ele perguntou se devia trazer mais um copo. Sawyer assentiu e, quando o barman estava longe o suficiente, mergulhado nos confins de sua quase cozinha, ele ouviu a voz soando de novo.

"Você sabe muito bem que o disfarce não é para você."

"Para quem é, então?"

"Para todas as outras pessoas."

"Que exclusividade a minha."

"Você sabe que eles colocaram uma recompensa para quem me entregar." Retrucou a moça.

"E é uma recompensa bastante tentadora, eu diria."

"Sawyer..." Havia uma pontinha quase imperceptível de desespero na voz dela.

"E o que faz você pensar que eu não te levaria até eles?"

"Porque você odeia a Marinha."

"Há," ponderou ele. "Não tanto quanto odeio corsários," Sawyer disse e ofereceu o copo com rum que o barman acabara de depositar sobre o balcão.

"E porque se você me entregasse, eles te prenderiam também."

"Bem observado, Freckles."

"O que foi que aconteceu com você para perder toda a sua tripulação?"

"Você tem três teorias para escolher. Algo como 30 por cento de chance de estar certa."

"Eu gosto da do monstro, mas nós dois sabemos que ela não é a certa."

"Restam duas, então."

Mas Kate não escolheu entre uma das duas teorias.

"O que é que você fará agora?" De súbito, o tom da voz dela se modificou, indicando que ela havia chegado aonde queria. "Já tem em mente algum navio ou cidade para saquear?"

Os olhos do pirata se estreitaram procurando perceber algo na expressão dela que indicasse o que ela realmente queria. Mas o rosto estava submerso na escuridão.

"Não faço idéia. Mas você provavelmente sabe, não é mesmo?"

"Eu posso saber de algo..."

Sawyer riu para ela. "Mas você quer algo em troca."

"Sim."

"Se você queria um beijo, Freckles, francamente, era só pedir direto. Não precisava de toda essa cena e..."

"Um lugar no seu navio," disse, sem hesitar. Ele sentiu os olhos azuis dela fitando-o no meio da sombra. "Quando você zarpar, eu quero um lugar no seu navio."

"Ah." Sawyer forçou um suspiro e retrucou. "O que é que as mulheres não fazem pela minha companhia... Você vai beber isso ou não?" perguntou ele, referindo-se ao copo com rum que permanecia intocado sobre o balcão de madeira. Ela meneou e Sawyer tomou o copo para si.

"E o que eu ganharia em troca?" Ele a viu tatear as vestes negras, em busca de algo nos bolsos, em seguida uma das mãos dela se apoiou na mesa. Os dedos magros envolviam um objeto que ele não reconheceu de imediato.

Sawyer recolheu-o, suas mãos tocando propositadamente as dela.

"Uma bússula?" Ele exclamou desapontado, a testa se franzindo. "Você espera que eu te enfie no meu maldito barco em troca de uma bússula?"

"Não, calma," ela disse e com um dos dedos indicou o ponteiro. "Ela não aponta para o norte."

"Ah, perdão," Sawyer retrucou sarcástico. "Você espera que eu te enfie no meu maldito barco em troca de uma bússula quebrada!"

"Ela aponta para um tesouro."

"Ah, sim. E em seguida se transforma num dançarino de flamenco."

"Eu não estou mentindo, Sawyer." Em seguida retirou o chapéu e Sawyer pôde ver a expressão resoluta que o rosto dela trazia. "Eu juro que não estou mentindo."

Os olhos do pirata se estreitaram buscando no rosto algum sinal de blefe que ele não conseguiu encontrar.

Sawyer era capaz de dizer quando alguém estava lhe enganando porque a enganação e a mentira eram campos que ele dominava com perfeição. Olhando, naquele instante, com a luminosidade fraca da lâmpada conferindo a ambos um aspecto fantasmagórico, naquele exato e preciso instante, ele teve certeza de que ela não estava mentindo. Assentiu com um movimento tão fraco que resultou quase imperceptível, mas que ela conseguiu captar.

"Quando você parte, então?"

"Levando em conta o seu desespero," ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios um sorriso ligeiro, "eu diria que amanhã mesmo. Meio dia é provavelmente um bom horário, mas saiba que não estou feliz por ter que acordar cedo." Ele fez uma pausa rápida e perguntou, em seguida, no mesmo tom com o que se pergunta o que é que há para o café da manhã. "Onde foi que você arrumou isso?"

"Estava junto com a..." Ela falava pausadamente, como se estivesse escolhendo cada palavra com cuidado. "Com as coisas que eu roubei. Da última vez."

"Hum."

"Eu não sabia da existência dessa bússola até abrir a caixa e me deparar com ela. Dizia que levaria até um tesouro. Um fabuloso tesouro, para falar a verdade."

"Quem dizia?" Retrucou Sawyer uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. "A bússola?"

"O pergaminho que estava com ela, Sawyer." Kate revirou os olhos.

"O que foi que você fez com o pergaminho?"

"Ainda não acredita em mim?"

"Ah!" Retrucou sarcástico. "Como é que não? Essa história parece tão real. Mas, não, não é isso. É só que um pergaminho desses valeria uma nota..."

"Aposto que não é nada comparado ao tesouro."

"Não espere ficar com alguma parte dele. Afinal de contas, você vendeu a bússola por sua entrada no meu navio. E ainda terá a minha incrível companhia," o sorriso que ele usava tinha um quê de malícia, "que é inúmeras vezes mais valiosa do que esse tesouro para você. Agora," pediu ele, "coloque logo esse maldito chapéu, Freckles, antes que alguém te reconheça."

E então esvazioucopo, mas, quando se virou, a moça já havia desaparecido com a mesma agilidade quase felina com que chegara.

Continuou bebendo rum porque, afinal, ele era um pirata, e como um pirata, sabia beber rum como ninguém. E passado algum tempo o bar desagradável se tornou um bar maravilhoso. O barman era uma simpatia, o rum mais saboroso do que o de costume – não que antes não fosse fenomenal – e ele podia jurar que o banquinho ao lado havia lhe oferecido uma dose em um determinado momento. Muito amável da parte dele. Quando estava sóbrio, os banquinhos não eram tão atenciosos assim.

De qualquer modo, por alguma razão desconhecida e misteriosa, ele foi parar em cima de uma das mesas do centro do lugar, cantando a plenos pulmões aquela antiga cantiga de piratas que dizia algo como "_yo ho,yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim." _Um grupo com mais ou menos uns quinze homens fazia coro, erguendo suas taças de rum e cerveja bem alto ao final de cada estrofe, gritando e comemorando e dançando com o capitão, derrubando bebida no chão de madeira.

Sawyer ofereceu então uma rodada de rum para todos os presentes. Ele não possuía dinheiro para pagar tudo aquilo, mas quando o dono do bar perdesse a paciência e resolvesse cobrar a dívida, ele já estaria longe de Tortuga. Inalcançável, no meio do oceano. Em busca de um tesouro.

Quando os homens começaram a clamar seu nome, eufóricos - como um festejo pela bebida grátis que ganharam -, Sawyer voltou ao balcão e deixou que as outras pessoas continuassem a brincadeira, dançando ao redor da mesa onde ele estivera antes, batendo os pés ruidosamente contra o chão e trazendo ao círculo novas canções, com seus copos novamente cheios.

Sentado de volta ao balcão, sentiu-se sendo observado por alguém e olhou imediatamente para o banco, tentando se certificar de que não era ele lhe oferecendo um pouco de rum outra vez. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que havia alguém sentado sobre ele.

O desconhecido notou ter sido descoberto e arrumou-se no banco, desconfortável, tentando encontrar uma posição agradável, mas falhando miseravelmente no ato.

"Você é o Capitão do navio que aportou hoje, não é mesmo?" Perguntou, então, e a voz possuía algo de cordialidade inata.

Sawyer ergueu o copo para o estranho e assentiu.

"E quando é que você parte?"

"Mas não é possível uma coisa dessas. Eu mal chego e todos parecem curiosíssimos querendo saber quando diabos eu vou embora." Ele fez uma pausa e deu um grande gole, sem retirar os olhos do outro.

"Eu estava pensando..." O homem aproximou-se de Sawyer, inclinando as costas. "Você não estaria precisando de um médico em seu navio, estaria?"

Sawyer riu ruidosamente.

"É claro que não."

"Mas e se alguém for ferido em alguma batalha? Ou apresentar alguma enfermidade? Como é que você vai solucionar o problema?"

Sawyer deu nos ombros e repetiu. "Navios piratas raramente possuem médicos."

"Mas você deve precisar de um cirurgião em seu navio, e eu sou um cirurgião."

"Fascinante," falou ele, revirando os olhos. "Só que já temos um cirurgião. Ele é cozinheiro do navio e arranca pernas com a mesma faca com que prepara nossa ceia."

"Exatamente por isso eu seria útil."

"Por que você usaria outra faca?"

"Porque eu sou um médico formado."

Sawyer revirou os olhos de novo.

"Olha só," disse o homem, respirando profundamente, como se tentasse restabelecer a calma que ele ainda não havia perdido. "Eu só preciso sair dessa maldita ilha."

Sawyer ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas o médico não esperou que ele dissesse algo, prosseguindo com sua fala. "Eu só preciso sair dessa maldita ilha porque o meu pai acabou de morrer aqui e o corpo dele está enterrado junto com um monte de outros bêbados mortos naquela porcaria de cemitério."

Houve um silêncio. Porque uma declaração como essa precisa ser prosseguida por um momento de silêncio.

"Então você, tipo, veio para o enterro?"

"Eu vim tentar ajudá-lo," disse. "Mas cheguei tarde demais."

Outro silêncio desconfortável. Sawyer não desfrutava muito de silêncios desconfortáveis.

"O navio em que eu vim estava aqui só de passagem. Eu não tenho como voltar para casa, e, acredite, eu não estaria pedindo isso se não estivesse completamente desesperado." Continuou então, porque aquele papo não parecia estar abalando o capitão. "Eu não cobraria por meus serviços," reforçou em seguida. "Na verdade, eu posso te pagar para você me levar em seu barco. Para onde quer que você esteja indo. Só me deixe no porto para onde você está indo. Eu..." Ele hesitou por um momento e completou a sentença como se houvesse algo em sua garganta que tornasse a fala uma tarefa dolorosa. "Eu só preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

Sawyer modificou radicalmente sua expressão. Não que estivesse sensibilizado com a situação do outro. De modo algum. O que aconteceu foi que o médico tocou num assunto que agradava profundamente o capitão. _Pagamento_. E Sawyer adorava quando as frases envolviam um pagamento para ele.

"De que quantia estamos falando?" Falou, subitamente interessado, os olhos azulados fitando o médico com esmero.

Então o homem meteu as mãos no bolso e as tirou de lá com um bocado de moedas de ouro. Mostrou-as para o capitão, que sorriu satisfeito.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Jack," disse ele. "Jack Shepard."

"Embarcamos amanhã ao meio-dia, Jack Shepard," disse então, recolhendo o ouro das mãos do médico. "Esteja no porto a essa hora, do contrário partimos sem você e eu fico com as suas moedas. E não aceito reclamações posteriores."

"Obrigado," agradeceu, por fim, o médico. E, quando o capitão partiu, cambaleando um pouquinho e deixando-o sozinho no balcão, ele ainda manteve os olhos fixos no copo vazio por um longo período de tempo.


	4. IV

**IV. O último a embarcar**

Locke, Sayid e Jin utilizaram trabalharam por várias horas retirando as algas presas no casco do navio, bem como todo o resto que pudesse atrapalhar o transcorrer da viagem. E foi somente por isso que, na manhã seguinte – não bem na manhã, porque já era muito próximo ao meio-dia –, o Capitão Sawyer encontrou o Black Rock preparado para o embarque, esperando apenas por ele.

Sawyer chamou os três para informar-lhes de que seu recrutamento fracassara, embora isso não significasse que iriam apenas os quatro. Ele havia, de fato, conseguido dois novos tripulantes, e foi então que o capitão informou sobre Kate. Os três não tiveram reações que devam ser escritas, apenas balançaram a cabeça, concordando. Isso porque, na verdade, Kate já havia navegado com eles. Mas, caso o leitor esteja interessado em saber quais foram as primeiras reações dos três piratas, aqui segue o relato: Sayid estranhou a princípio, porque nunca havia embarcado antes com uma moça e sempre haviam dito a ele que isso traria mal-agouro, fazendo o navio naufragar, seja por um ciclone, seja por um maremoto; Locke, que não acreditava em coisas como sorte e azar, somente em destino, inclinou a cabeça concordando e deu boas vindas a Kate, pois moça lhe era agradável e, além disso, possuía um conhecimento de artilharia que sempre seria útil; Jin não entendeu o que estava acontecendo até que Sawyer levantou a âncora com Kate dentro do Black Rock.

Depois de avisar sobre Kate, Sawyer falou sobre Jack, o que agradou imensamente a todos, porque ter um médico em um navio era um luxo com que poucas embarcações piratas podiam contar.

Os dois novatos, Jack e Kate, educados, aguardaram um pouco atrás do capitão. Quando a tripulação concordou – concordou não, foi informada, porque Sawyer era o capitão e tomava as decisões sozinho, apenas comunicando em seguida -, Sawyer pediu que os cinco embarcassem. Ele colocou seu chapéu e admirou o navio. O chapéu escorregou por sua testa. Ele o arrumou, mas o chapéu voltou a escorregar, como se soubesse que o ato desagrava a Sawyer e quisesse irritá-lo. Acontece que o capitão estava de bom humor e simplesmente retirou a peça, deixando os cabelos claros voarem devido à brisa marinha. Não se irritou nem um por um instante. Fazia um tempo estupendo e ele possuía uma bússola que apontava para um tesouro.

Seus sapatos fizeram a madeira do cais ranger quando ele fez menção de andar rumo ao navio, sua tripulação o esperava. Foi então que sentiu uma mão apoiando-se em seu ombro.

"Capitão." Sawyer virou-se para observar quem o chamava e encontrou um homem cujo olhar ele teve a imediata certeza de que jamais chegaria a compreender por completo. "Há algum lugar sobrando em seu navio?"

A principio, Sawyer achou que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Primeiro porque, a julgar pelos trajes que vestia, aquele estranho era um padre. E nada parecia mais deslocado do que um padre num lugar como o cais de Tortuga. Depois, porque Sawyer jamais recebera proposta semelhante – e nem ouvira seus conhecidos piratas comentando algo parecido. Por isso, exatamente por isso, Sawyer ficou boquiaberto quando aquele padre pediu a ele que o deixasse embarcar em seu navio.

E o interessante foi que o padre não modificou sua expressão séria sequer por um instante, e aquela resolução o levou a crer que não se tratava, como previamente havia pensado, de uma gozação de alguém ali da ilha.

Sawyer não era católico e nem era devoto à igreja. A última vez que fora a uma missa contava seis anos de idade. O padre da paróquia da vila onde crescera levava todos os meninos à igreja, na esperança de que despertasse em algum deles a fé cristã e que esses passassem a freqüentar a catequese. Foi por causa desse padre que Sawyer foi a uma missa de domingo. E a razão pela qual frequentou a igreja durante algumas das semanas posteriores não tinha relação alguma com a força da fé cristã ou algo parecido. Ele ia, na verdade, porque estava arquitetando um elaborado plano – considerando o padrão de planos que os meninos de seis anos são capazes de elaborar – para roubar a cestinha com o dinheiro do dízimo. E ele obteria sucesso completo se o coroinha magrelo e narigudo da paróquia não tivesse regressado à igreja, depois do final da missa, para buscar seu casaco esquecido. Maldito casaco. Maldito coroinha. Só não eram piores que os corsários. Especialmente os franceses. O plano fracassado resultou num monótono sermão do padre que, irado, balançava freneticamente os braços, cuspindo um pouquinho no rosto do menino todas as vezes que dizia "inferno", "blasfêmia" e essas palavras em que os padres colocam ênfase excessiva.

Apesar da falta de fé que acumulava desde sua infância, havia uma pontinha de superstição no capitão do Black Rock, e foi isso que não o permitiu negar o pedido esquisito do padre. Se o padre embarcar no navio, Sawyer o deixaria.

Ponderando, mais tarde, ele até achou que o pedido estranho fosse, no fundo, uma boa idéia. A boa sorte que o padre traria consigo equilibraria o azar que Kate, sendo uma mulher, proporcionaria à embarcação, e, assim, ele estaria navegando ao acaso. Como gostava.

Quando assentiu autorizando o padre a embarcar, o homem fez uma breve inclinação com a cabeça, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida. Sawyer se sentiu um tanto quanto bizarro tendo um padre levemente inclinado bem na sua frente, no meio do cais de Tortuga.

"Muito obrigada, meu filho." E ofereceu uma das grandes mãos que possuía para que o capitão pudesse cumprimentá-lo. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Capitão Sawyer. E vocês, padres, têm nomes ou eu devo continuar chamando-o de padre, apenas?"

"Você pode me chamar de Mister Eko."

Mister Eko era um nome que ele jamais pensaria para um padre. Mas ele também jamais pensaria que um padre fosse lhe pedir um lugar no seu navio. Pensou, depois, que até mesmo dera um pouco de sorte. Porque ele era um padre bem diferente do da paróquia de sua infância, e havia algo no sujeito que agradava a Sawyer. Talvez fosse a forma como ele falava, conferindo a todas as frases um quê de mistério e assombro.

"E eu posso saber o que um padre como o senhor, Mr Eko, estava fazendo em um lugar como Tortuga?"

"Não," disse, sério.

"Okay, eu gosto da franqueza. E o por quê da sua ida, isso você poderia fazer a gentileza de informar-me?" O tom de voz tinha um bocado de sarcasmo impregnado. Ele era o capitão, afinal, e tinha o direito de saber aquelas coisas.

"Assuntos sagrados, meu filho." E, sem cerimônias, começou a andar na direção do Black Rock, no intuito de embarcar."

"Uma última coisa, padre," disse ele, os olhos fixos nas costas dos homem. "Como é que você sabe para onde estamos indo?"

"Eu não sei."

"Então, por que acredita que o navio servirá para você?"

"Porque," Eko não se virou para encarar o capitão, mas podia sentir o olhar de Sawyer fuzilando-o pelas costas, "o lugar não me importa de modo algum. É o meu dever apenas estar nesse barco." E continuou a andar.

Quando Sawyer gritou, perguntando, entre risos, se fora Deus quem lhe dissera isso, o padre não respondeu.

"De qualquer modo," continuou o pirata, "se tiver que dizer algo aos meus homens, convença-os de que é uma idéia fantástica deixar todo o tesouro para o capitão."

* * *

**N/A: **Hoho, capítulo novo saindo pra aproveitar o entusiasmo de Stranger in a Strange Land (-). De novo, obrigada a Ani por ter betado esse quarto capítulo. E obrigada as meninas do Chemistry por estarem lendo a fic e floodando um bocado (XD) no tópico de lá. 

**N/A:** E eu tentarei não demorar tanto para postar o quinto capítulo, mesmo porque agora eu estou com medo da Jamile e seus instintos de torturadora XD


	5. V

**V. Dentro do navio**

Em pouco tempo, todos estavam dentro do navio. Sawyer viu, com uma pontinha de orgulho crescendo no peito, a enorme ancora surgindo no oceano, pingando e oscilando, sendo erguida por uma grossa corda. O vento agitou as velas do navio suavemente e, quando o Black Rock zarpou, deixando para trás a ilha de Tortuga e toda a sua agitação costumeira, o mar brilhava como ouro.

O capitão admirou o porto por breves instantes. Kate apoiou-se ao seu lado para fitar o que ele observava, mas ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo. Somente depois, sem retirar os olhos da ilha, ele falou:

"É bom que você esteja dizendo a verdade, Freckles," a voz calma e firme, "ou terei grandes problemas em explicar para todo mundo por que é que não encontramos nenhum tesouro." E quando deu meia volta, rumando para a direção oposta, a fina linha de terra já havia desaparecido do horizonte

Em geral, o primeiro dia de viagem é um dos mais agradáveis de todos. Nessa altura ainda há fartura de comida e de bebida, a tripulação se apresenta em um ótimo estado de humor, muitas vezes eufóricos e esperançosos, ansiosos por um bom saque.

Sawyer estava, de fato, muito bem humorado quando se trancou em sua cabine e abriu extensos pergaminhos com mapas gravados que tinham um quê de antigos. Cartas geográficas riquíssimas em detalhes, que tomavam notas de ilhas, de continentes, de cadeias de montanhas e montes, de acidentes geográficos, de baías e de mares espalharam-se pela mesa do capitão. Ele tirou o chapéu, apoiou a bússola sobre o móvel e observou, com os olhos brilhando em evidente excitação, o ponteiro oscilar até permanecer fixo em uma só direção.

O sorriso que esboçou em seguida possuía algo de malígno.

Ele notou alguém entreabrindo a porta e instantes depois o rosto de John Locke apareceu na entrada.

"Importa-se se eu entrar por um instante, Capitão?"

Sawyer fez um breve aceno e John adentrou no cômodo.

"Já temos uma direção," anunciou o capitão com um tom de voz vitorioso.

"Ótimo, já estava me perguntando quando é que teríamos as coordenadas."

Mas Sawyer não forneceu coordenada alguma. Ele simplesmente indicou a direção que a bússola apontava, com um movimento enérgico.

"Não tem coordenadas?" Você nos disse que sabe o que iremos saquear, hoje, mas não nos deu nenhum outro detalhe. Eu preciso saber o que estaremos enfrentando. Você sabe, para arrumar as armas, as velas e tudo. Além disso, precisamos de uma direção mais específica do que um 'siga por ali'.. capitão"

"Hm," Sawyer avaliou, pensativo, e estalou os dedos. "Pequeno problema, Locke."

"O quê?"

"A bússola não dá coordenadas."

"O quê?"

"Digamos que eu _não_ saiba exatamente o que estamos indo saquear."

"O quê?"

"Ou para _onde_ estamos indo."

"O quê?"

"Estamos sendo guiados por uma bússola, John," e pegou o objeto em cima da mesa, entregando-o para Locke.

"Uma bússola," Jonh a abriu e analisou-a intrigado e curioso, coçando o queixo.

"Está apontando para o tesouro. Ela não funciona como as outras bússolas."

"Sua cabeça já foi um pouquinho mais no lugar." O pirata estudou o objeto por um instante antes de dizer: "Ela certamente não aponta para o Norte..."

"Minha cabeça?"

"A bússola. Há duas possibilidades, então. Ou está quebrada, ou você está dizendo a verdade."

"Vai apostar em alguma delas, Locke?"

"Onde você arrumou isso?" perguntou, os olhos fixos no objeto sobre a mesa.

"Ah, você sabe, uns amigos de uns conhecidos de uns comerciantes de Tortuga que disseram algo sobre uns ingleses que conheciam uns holandeses – fantástico ventríloquos - que..."

"Foi Kate quem te deu isso?"

"Em troca de um pequeno passeio no navio. Todos sabemos que, na verdade, o que ela queria mesmo era a minha companhia." A modéstia não era uma das qualidades do capitão do Black Rock.

John sabia que qualquer outra pessoa que abordasse Sawyer em um bar e lhe dissesse que tinha uma bússola mágica, arrancaria do capitão um comentário sarcástico e somente isso. Com Kate, porém, a coisa mudava de figura. E como se soubesse que Locke estava pensando exatamente isso, Sawyer amarrou a cara.

"Alguma garantia de que a história seja verdade, capitão?"

"Ora, alguém acordou bastante desconfiado hoje."

"Já havia ouvido uma história a respeito..." confessou o pirata, os olhos espreitavam incessantemente o objeto. Continuou depois de uma breve pausa. "Na hora de dormir, junto com fábulas sobre animais falantes e tesouros assombrados. Acho que você já foi um pouco mais prudente na sua escolha de saques."

E levantou-se, depois, deixando o quarto e o capitão para trás, sabendo que Sawyer sorria nas suas costas, pensando no quão instigante as histórias fantasiosas de sua infância pareciam ser.

* * *

"Olá." Quando Jack entrou, o convés estava vazio, com exceção de Jin que, em pé, estava entretido cortando pedaços de bife que provavelmente serviriam para o jantar. A saudação que o médico deu foi direcionada a ele. 

Jin ergueu os olhos e cumprimentou-o com um aceno suave de cabeça. Em seguida voltou-se para a carne.

"Tudo bem?" a fala de Jack atraiu de novo o olhar de Jin,

"Sim," meneou o oriental, sorrindo simpático.

"Você me entende?"

"Sim," o mesmo movimento, o mesmo tom de voz.

"Ah, então você fala inglês. De onde você é? Da China?"

"Sim," inalterável.

"Eu trouxe," Jack apoiou um saco de pano pardo e encardido, cuja sujeira ali entranhada parecia ter sido acumulada desde muito, "alguns limões. Talvez seja uma boa idéia adicioná-los à água e à comida, para prevenir o escorbuto." Ele fez uma pausa. "Você sabe o que é o escorbuto?"

"Sim," Jin relaxara a face quando Jack começou seu discurso de médico, mas o sorriso retornou quando o sim foi dito.

"Ótimo," Jack deu um tapinha de leve no ombro do cozinheiro, satisfeito. "Acrescente-os na água hoje de noite." E então, escolhendo mudar de assunto, perguntou:

"Aliás, o que teremos para o jantar?"

"Sim."

Jack ouviu alguém rindo baixinho nas suas costas, em seguida uma voz feminina falou.

"Ele não entende inglês."

"É, eu percebi. Agora." Jack virou-se, procurando o rosto a que a voz pertencia.

"Mas ele compreende algumas palavras soltas. Isso se você falar alto e bem lentamente."

"Que palavras?"

"Ah," Kate disse, posicionando-se ao lado do médico. "O usual. Inimigo, terra, água, comida, e, é claro..." ela fez uma pausa e sorriu para Jack. "Rum."

"Ah, fundamentalmente rum."

"Eu sou Kate." Estendeu a mão e Jack a cumprimentou, dizendo:

"Jack."

"Você é médico, não é mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Mas não um médico de piratas, certo?"

"Certo," disse, simplesmente.

"Vai se meter em um monte de problemas quando descobrirem que você anda viajando com o segundo pirata mais procurado da Marinha."

"Segundo, é?" os olhos azulados de Kate se estreitaram quando ela sorriu.

"Segundo."

"E quem é o primeiro?" ela continuou sorrindo e Jack reparou nas incontáveis sardas que tomavam conta do rosto dela. "Não me diga que..."

"Desmond," retrucou então, mas havia algo em seus olhos que Jack pensou deixar escapar.

"Francamente, Freckles," a voz de Sawyer percorreu todo o convés rapidamente, "desconhecia o seu lado modesto. Não sou eu quem tem setenta por cento da Marinha Real correndo atrás de mim..."

"Quase isso, eu diria."

"Enquanto isso, a única coisa que tem realmente corrido atrás de mim," um sorriso de desdenho se desenhou nos lábios dele, covinhas aparecendo em cada uma de suas bochechas, "são as mulheres."

Kate revirou os olhos e então Sawyer voltou-se para Jack, comentando: "Você sabe como é. Um rapaz bonito e sedutor como eu não tem descanso jamais."

E Jack deu um sorriso ligeiro. A arrogância do capitão lhe proporcionava algo que alternava entre a raiva e o divertimento.

"Mas," Sawyer estalou os dedos e seus olhos pousaram sobre Kate, "não se preocupe, Freckles. Você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração." Os lábios dele espremeram um sorriso que possuía um quê de malícia. "Além do mais, o Desmond não conta porque ele já está morto."

"Ainda não encontraram o corpo..." ponderou Kate.

"Ah, por favor. Ninguém tem sinal do navio dele há mais de três anos. Provavelmente sofreu um naufrágio e morreu afogado." Então ele ergueu o chapéu por um breve instante, como num gesto de despedida, em seguida girou nos calcanhares, dando as costas para ambos e caminhando para longe de modo teatral.

Quando estava prestes a regressar à sua cabine, alguém o chamou.

"Sawyer..."

"Capitão Sawyer, padre." retrucou ele. "Capitão Sawyer."

"Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa."

"Diga-me, padre."

"Amanhã é domingo e eu estava pensando em realizar uma missa pela manhã." O capitão ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, em sinal indiscutível de curiosidade. Não podia pensar em ninguém presente no navio que fizesse questão de uma missa. Sequer que fosse assisti-la. "Eu soube que muitos dos seus homens foram mortos recentemente."

"Sim, sim. Um imprevisto infeliz." E amaldiçoou todos os corsários mentalmente. Os franceses em especial.

"E o que foi feito dos corpos?"

"Foram lançados ao mar." O capitão deu de ombros. "Naturalmente."

"Talvez fosse importante realizar uma missa em homenagem a eles."

Sawyer riu ruidosamente.

"Estão muito melhores que todos nós, padre."

"Ainda assim..."

"Faça a sua missa se assim desejar. Só não espere muito público. Jesus Cristo não é muito popular em nosso navio."

"Não se preocupe," Eko retrucou com um sorriso educado. "Certamente ele não possui muita simpatia por piratas também. Você poderia me arrumar um pouco de vinho?"

"Planejando alguma festinha que não estou sabendo, padre?"

"Para a santa comunhão."

"Ah," Sawyer mostrou-se levemente desapontado. "Não temos vinho algum em nosso navio. Aqui só possuímos rum. E água, mas a água é bem mais escassa que o rum. _E muito menos saborosa_. O rum é de boa qualidade, claro."

"Não me diga."

"Sim," e enquanto abria a bússola com a mão ossuda para verificar a direção em que estavam indo, falou: "mas você pode tentar realizar sua comunhão com rum, eu te cederia um pouco da bebida."

Eko julgou perceber um pouco de chacota na expressão do capitão.

"Você quer que eu realize uma missa com rum?"

"Oras, padre. Estando num navio pirata é mais do que natural tentar se enquadrar em nossos costumes." E então fechou a bússola com um movimento brusco.

* * *

A lua cheia figurava no céu sem estrelas, lançando uma luminosidade fantasmagórica sobre a proa do navio e os cinco tripulantes do Black Rock que estavam do lado de fora. O capitão, confinado em sua cabine, estava eufórico demais para comer. 

Jin fez um aceno anunciando que a ceia estava pronta e com isso começou a distribuir, em pratos fundos e canecas de latão, a comida e a bebida.

"Obrigada," agradeceu Jack, sentado sobre o chão úmido do convés, quando Jin lhe entregou seu prato. Recolheu a caneca que estava apoiada próxima a uma de suas botas, cheirando-a. A forte fragrância de rum adentrou de súbito em suas narinas e ele afastou o rosto rapidamente.

"Há água também, se você preferir," comentou Sayid ao lado de Jack. "Mas nós a guardamos somente para ocasiões especiais. Em geral, todos preferem o rum."

Jack murmurou algo incompreensível e depois arrematou. "É que não estou acostumado com a vida em alto mar."

"Você vai se acostumar," disse, a voz clara e calma.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Sayid," retrucou o outro enquanto dava uma garfada. "E você?"

"Jack."

"Jamais tivemos um médico no nosso navio."

"Sawyer mencionou algo a respeito."

"Me surpreende que o capitão tenha te deixado embarcar."

"Ele relutou, a princípio," revelou o médico.

"Previsível, você é mais um com quem dividir o tesouro."

Jack riu divertido.

"Mas eu não quero um tesouro."

Sayid mudou a posição, lançando ao outro um olhar intrigado e desconcertado.

"Não?"

"Não," confirmou.

"Está fugindo da Marinha, então?"

"Não," ele deu um sorriso triste.

"Então por que é que você embarcou?" Perguntou atordoado. Mas não obteve resposta alguma, fato que o fez prosseguir. "Estamos indo para o mesmo lugar que você quer ir?"

"Eu nem ao menos sei para onde estamos indo."

"Não é o único," retorquiu com a voz calma. "Na verdade, eu creio que nem mesmo o capitão saiba."

Então um silêncio percorreu o lugar. Jack inquiriu, quando esse silêncio estava beirando o limiar da suportabilidade:

"E qual é a sua função aqui no navio?"

Os olhos de Sayid reluziram algo que Jack não entendeu.

"Além de realizar as funções padrões de todos os piratas, eu sou um torturador."

"Ah," o médico disse sem jeito. Em seguida abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então se calou. Pensou em outra coisa para falar, mas mudou de idéia de novo. Por fim, ficou com uma expressão meio perplexa, meio abismada, a boca entreaberta em surpresa.

Sayid enfiou o garfo na boca e mastigou calado.

"Está uma noite bastante agradável, não?" Comentou Jack, sem-graça, com um sorriso ligeiro.

* * *

N/A: Pois aí está o capítulo V e eu espero que vocês gostem, dears. De novo, obrigada, Ani, por ter betado esse capítulo depois do seu bolo de laranja (que não é melhor que o de cenoura ') 

N/A: Eu estarei viajando amanhã pra fazer um curso que durará duas semanas. Ao que parece, eu terei acesso a Internet lá, mas não posso garantir se a fic será ou não atualizada. Eu tentarei, mas, well...

N/A: Qualquer alma caridosa que queira me contar _em detalhes_ como foi a cena do ping pong, a partir de quarta-feira que vem, terá os meus eternos e sinceros agradecimentos.


	6. VI

**VI. O naufrágio e as turbulentas horas que o sucedem**

É importante informar que a viagem transcorreu por mais dois dias - que serão suprimidos por se passarem de modo normal e monótono, sem nenhum evento em especial que possa ser aqui descrito sem causar aborrecimento ao leitor por sua total irrelevância. Foram, sim, dois dias habituais antes do incidente extraordinário que selaria o destino do Black Rock e cujo relato segue abaixo.

Nos transportamos, então, para o meio de uma tarde de um dia vinte e dois de setembro particularmente ensolarado. Sawyer estava sentado sozinho na cômoda cadeira avermelhada de sua cabine. Suas costas estavam inclinadas e ele tinha a face muito próxima à sua mesa, absorto numa tarefa que exigia concentração em demasia.

Ele trabalhava em marcar em papel todo o caminho que o Black Rock traçava, desde sua partida em Tortuga, guiado por nada que não aquela bússola esquisita e o senso de navegação do capitão e seus marujos. Tal tarefa empregava uma série de instrumentos marítimos, que eram largados sobre a mesa pelo capitão, assim que este terminava de utilizá-los. A mesa estava tão desorganizada como jamais estivera. Além da citada bússola, havia quadrantes dos mais diversos apoiados sobre o mapa que ele desenhava com tanto esmero, um antigo astrolábio, uma grande ampulheta cuja areia esverdeada caía silenciosamente, um cronômetro marinho, e um velho compasso que ainda conservava a marcação de uma distância previamente medida.

Ele sorveu o cachimbo que tinha prendido entre os lábios energicamente, deixando a fumaça escapar em seguida e seus olhos pousaram sobre a bússola com um quê de curiosidade e assombro. Nunca vira um ponteiro se movimentar tão rápida e furiosamente como esse se movimentava agora. Tão veloz que o capitão achou que o instrumento fosse quebrar. Se assemelhava ao movimento de um ponteiro de um relógio sendo acelerado por mãos humanas aflitas que tentam, em vão, fazer o tempo passar mais depressa.

"Freckles," disse ele com um tom firme, erguendo a cabeça e desviando a visão do objeto apenas por um breve instante antes de voltar sua atenção para ele novamente. Tinha medo de que fosse perder alguma coisa se parasse de fitá-lo.

Mas Kate estava longe demais para ouvir seu chamado.

Ele caminhou até a porta, impaciente, levando a bússola consigo, os pés chocando-se ruidosamente contra a madeira do assoalho. "FRECKLES," gritou e alguém apareceu na porta.

John Locke.

Não _exatamente_ quem ele queria.

"Algum problema?" John perguntou, observando o capitão intrigado.

"Chame a Kate," Ordenou num tom um pouco cortante.

Instantes depois, John e Kate entraram na cabine do capitão. John acendeu um charuto enquanto Sawyer indicava a bússola para Kate e seus olhos passearam pelo mapa sobre a mesa.

"Sou só eu, ou você também acha que o ponteiro está se portando como um lunático?" disse Sawyer.

"Acho que isso quer dizer que chegamos," comentou a moça receosa.

"_Chegamos_?"

"É."

Os dois caminharam para fora da cabine. Sentiram a brisa marinha contra seus rostos e seus olhos analisaram rapidamente o que rodeava o navio: um horizonte azulado. Azul demais, na verdade. Não havia terra alguma num raio de, pelo menos, dez quilômetros.

"Como assim chegamos? Não tem nada aqui, Freckles!" exclamou o capitão, e Kate pareceu desconcertada. Um horror mudo tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto Sawyer contorcia os lábios num sorriso malicioso, os olhos reluzindo algo que lembrava fúria.

"Algo que queira me contar, Freckles?" perguntou a ela, a voz arrastada morrendo lentamente, dando lugar ao barulho das ondas batendo-se contra o casco da embarcação. Nunca fora tão alto.

"Devia ter alguma coisa."

"Andou mentindo para mim?" rosnou Sawyer, aproximando seu corpo do dela. Kate recuou, os pés se arrastando no chão.

"Não, deve haver alguma ilha aqui, não é possível."

"_Avast_!" disse ele, sacudindo as mãos com firmeza. Em seguida um sorriso maroto foi desenhado no canto de seus lábios. "Algo a declarar antes que façamos você caminhar pela prancha?"

"O quê?" retrucou ela alarmada.

"Oras, a única razão pela qual você está no navio é o tesouro que você prometeu que encontraríamos. E como não há um tesouro..."

"Sawyer..." disse ela, num murmúrio horrorizado, mas jamais chegou a completar a frase porque, no instante seguinte, o barco inteiro vibrou.

E após a vibração tudo ficou num silêncio sepulcral. A madeira estalou ruidosa, a água roçou contra o casco do navio quase musicalmente e o vento agitou com violência exagerada a Jolly Roger do Black Rock.

"O que foi isso?"

Sawyer sentia o ponteiro correndo veloz, sentia a bússola tremendo por entre seus dedos, prestes a explodir.

"Um monstro marinho," retrucou Sawyer, sarcástico, mas havia algo na voz – algo bem sutil e quase imperceptível – que se assemelhava a apreensão. "Provavelmente batemos num coral."

"Um _coral_?"

Mas não se tratava de um coral, naturalmente.

Tudo o que aconteceu em seguida se deu de uma forma tão rápida e frenética que as personagens envolvidas no incidente nem mesmo se deram conta por completo. Em resumo, um bocado de água salgada – muita, muita água mesmo – invadiu o navio com uma violência desenfreada e uma força descomunal, tomando toda a sua parte inferior, e o Black Rock, sentindo seu próprio peso, foi sugado até o fundo do mar. O casco cedeu, partindo-se em incontáveis pedaços de madeira. Todos os poucos tripulantes, sem exceção, foram arremessados no oceano.

Enquanto via seu navio ser destroçado, Sawyer apertou firme um dos braços de Kate para não perdê-la. As pernas de ambos trabalharam num esforço indescritível, lutando contra a corrente de água que os sugava para o fundo, procurando desesperadamente alcançar a superfície.

O Black Rock foi afundando lentamente, até descansar, por fim, no fundo do oceano; sua maior parte visível parecia uma espécie de escultura esquisita, jazendo no meio da praia de uma ilha desconhecida e, ao que tudo indicava, deserta.

Quando Sawyer se deu conta, estava flutuando na antiga porta de sua cabine, Kate ao seu lado. Tossiu, tentando expelir a água marinha que havia engolido, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi engolir mais água. Frustrado, perguntou:

"Você está bem, Freckles?"

Kate fez um aceno débil com a cabeça e lhe perguntou o mesmo.

"Nós acabamos de naufragar, eu engoli pelo menos dois litros de água e há areia em cada centímetro do meu corpo. Nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida."

Alisou os cabelos molhados, tentando arrumá-los. Notou, então, que durante o processo de naufrágio havia perdido seu chapéu. Um capitão não é um capitão ao menos que tenha um navio e um chapéu.

Ele acabara de perder ambos.

Respirou fundo e tentou raciocinar. Tinha naufragado. _Tinha naufragado_, repetiu a frase inúmeras vezes para si, mal acreditando que aquilo fosse verdade. Tinha naufragado.

_Merda._

Amaldiçoou os corsários. Especialmente os franceses. Eles não tinham nada a ver com o naufrágio, mas sentia que precisava amaldiçoar alguém, e nada o agradava mais do que amaldiçoar corsários franceses.

Tinha naufragado. O pensamento voltou a sua mente. Droga. Bateu as mãos com força contra a superfície do mar e um bocado de água se espalhou por todos os lados.

Kate protegeu o rosto com um movimento ligeiro.

"Obrigada," retrucou ela, flutuando, apoiada na ex-porta da ex-cabine do ex-navio do (ex-) capitão.

Sawyer girou a cabeça para todos os lados, quando finalmente avistou um pedaço de terra, muito próximo ao local onde estavam.

"Vamos," indicou a ilha para Kate. "Precisamos chegar até lá."

Kate pareceu perplexa e suas feições se enrijeceram num terror silencioso. Parecia ter visto um fantasma. Sawyer movimentou suas pernas com rapidez por um bom tempo, até que chegaram ao raso, onde as ondas morrem na praia, e puderam apoiar os pés no fundo do mar.

O capitão caminhou até a praia com um andar majestoso que não combinava com alguém que havia acabado de perder um navio e sobreviver a um naufrágio. Os grãos de areia começaram a grudavar em suas pernas molhadas, em seus sapatos de fivelas, em sua calça ensopada, em fim, em toda e qualquer parte de seu corpo. E foi a areia que o fez perder a paciência. Sacudiu-se, de súbito, numa tentativa desesperada de se livrar dos grãos indesejados.

"Capitão," Sayid o chamou. Os cabelos, normalmente cacheados, estavam lisos e molhados, grudados em seu rosto. "Capitão," insistiu ele, carregando uma caixa de tamanho mediano em uma das mãos, e, por isso, apresentando certa dificuldade para se locomover e nadar até o raso.

Viu Jack indo ao auxílio do árabe. A camisa sem mangas do médico estava encharcada. Ele ajudou Sayid a carregar a caixa e ambos, cambaleantes e desajeitados, conduziram-na até a areia da praia.

Desviou os olhos e notou Locke, ao fundo, próximo a um bocado de madeira que flutuava no oceano, junto a cadeiras, mesas, pratos, talheres e essas coisas que o navio levava.

Seus olhos, que passeavam sem rumo, pousaram sobre Eko indo e vindo à superfície. O padre aspirava uma exagerada quantidade de ar, mergulhava na água, permanecendo lá por algum tempo, até regressar de novo, quando o ar de seus pulmões tinha se esvaído.

Achou aquilo bastante estranho. Eko estava tentando salvar alguém?

Então pensou, _faltava_ alguém?

Contou. Um, ele estava na praia. Dois e três, Sayid e Jack vinham andando para perto dele, trazendo a caixa. Quatro, a cabeça de Locke refletindo no oceano, nadando em sua direção. Cinco, Kate estava a seu lado, olhando tudo assombrada. Seis, Eko e seu comportamento bizarro.

Eram sete. Não era mesmo?

Foi então que lhe ocorreu. _Jin._

E quando ia correr para a água e auxiliar Eko em seu salvamento, o padre voltou a surgiu na superfície, as mãos segurando com firmeza os ombros de Jin. Sawyer nunca o vira tão pálido em toda a sua vida.

Eko nadou até a borda, suportando seu próprio peso e o do corpo de Jin. Todos correram para acudi-lo, deitando o homem na areia, abanando-o, tirando-lhe os cabelos da testa.

Quando Jin acordou, estendido no chão, os olhos especialmente estreitos porque o sol intenso vinha direto em sua face, deparou-se com uma roda de rostos a espreitá-lo.

"Vamos dar algum espaço para que ele possa respirar," pediu Jack, que era médico e tomava a liderança em momentos como aquele.

Todos o obedeceram, e Sawyer, com sua calma restabelecida, analisou o ambiente que figurava à sua volta. Não demorou muito tempo para constatar que tinha naufragado numa maldita ilha deserta.

A areia era clara e a água, de um azul vívido, era tão cristalina que Sawyer podia enxergar seus próprios pés no fundo do oceano. Havia rochas em determinados trechos da praia, pedras de um tom pálido e cinza. No interior da ilha havia crescido uma mata intensamente verde, com inúmeras árvores tropicais que Sawyer já vira vez ou outra, mas desconhecia os nomes. Ela tomava a maior parte da ilha. Ao fundo, picos altos e afiados, e cadeias de montanhas.

Ele podia apostar que seu tesouro estava metido em algum lugar da mata densa. Ah, podia.

Foi então que notou algo. Lembrou-se de sua própria voz afirmando a Kate com rispidez e eloqüência: _Não tem nada aqui, Freckles._

E não tinha mesmo, mas como diabos havia uma ilha agora?

Justificou para si mesmo que a razão por que demorara tanto para perceber aquilo não fora mera estupidez. Ele estava, e com razão, atordoado pela série de infortúnios que estava acontecendo sem interrupção, a começar por seu naufrágio, seguido pela perda de seu navio, pela perda de seu chapéu, pela areia irritante, pelo quase afogamento de Jin.

A perplexidade de Kate começou então a fazer algum sentido. Ela também havia percebido que não havia terra nenhuma ali antes. Do navio, eles haviam constatado isso. Ele mesmo observara, com seus próprios olhos, a imensidão azul que os rodeava, sem qualquer sinal de terra à vista.

E como é que, agora, havia uma ilha?

Jamais ouvira falar de ilhas que surgissem quando navios naufragam. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Kate e ambos se encararam com um assombro mútuo.

"Você notou que..."

"Sim..."

"Não parece absurdo que..."

"Sim..."

"Você acha que foi o que fez o..."

"Sim."

E se entenderam.

* * *

N/A: Hááá. Finalmente o naufrágio. Eu devo confessar que parte de mim estava ansiosíssima para que eles finalmente chegassem à ilha, embora me deixe chateada o fato deles não estarem mais no Black Rock. Anyway, há, notaram? Mais interação Sawyer-Kate; porque eu sou skater after all. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, mon dears.  
N/A2: Pra não perder o costume. Ani, obrigadão pela betagem. 


	7. VII

**VII. Peças de dominó e conversas na beira da praia**

A verdade é que Sawyer não teve muito tempo para gastar com sua angústia e frustração pela perda do Black Rock. Os instantes após um naufrágio requerem muito, muito trabalho, e eles eram poucos.

Tiveram de entrar no oceano incontáveis vezes no intuito de recuperar algumas das coisas que levavam a bordo, como roupas, mantimentos, copos, talheres. Jack procurou com obstinação sua caixa de instrumentos médicos, mas jamais chegou a encontrá-la.

Constataram que os mantimentos de que dispunham haviam se perdido no naufrágio; os sacos com a comida haviam afundado e mesmo que alguém os recolhesse no fundo do mar, estariam estragados. Com pesar nos olhos, Sawyer se deu conta de que os gigantescos e pesados barris de rum (e de água também, mas isso era o de menos) haviam ou submergido, ou quebrado.

Sentiu um arrepio desagradável ao pensar nos litros da bebida que haviam sido diluídos na água salgada.

Colheram madeira também. Não do bosque, mas do navio. Colheram os pedaços de madeira que flutuavam no oceano, resquícios da embarcação perdida. Queriam fazer uma fogueira para chamar a atenção de algum navio que porventura estivesse passando.

Ao final de algumas horas, esgotados e famintos, os pobres náufragos sentaram-se na praia, as pernas e os braços doloridos. Todos menos um.

Era certo que o naufrágio afetara a todos, mas nenhum deles chegou perto da transformação que sofrera John Locke.

Durante todo o tempo em que os outros trabalharam em colher madeira para fazer a fogueira, John ficou sentado, as pernas encolhidas e a mão coçando o queixo lentamente, o que sempre indicava que o pirata estava entretido com suas próprias idéias.

Não disse uma só palavra, nem mesmo quando Jin lhe ofereceu um atrasado almoço (um peixe que ele mesmo havia pescado), quando as últimas luzes do dia deixavam o céu avermelhado. Os olhos atentos, a face estampando uma expressão indecifrável, ele não se cansou por um só instante de observar o oceano, que, naquele momento, lembrava um grande lençol verde-azulado.

"Precisamos de mais madeira," anunciou Sayid. "Se você ajudasse, John, poderíamos terminar a fogueira mais rápido."

Se ele o ouviu, não demonstrou, pois nenhuma parte de seu rosto foi modificada. Ele continuou, tão silencioso como antes, fitando o horizonte vazio.

"Deixa ele um pouco," falou Kate, as mãos liberando madeira na pilha.

A fogueira, tão esquisita e pouco uniforme que surpreendia por se sustentar de pé, foi erguida aos poucos, na medida em que o dia passava e Sayid, Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Eko e Jin empilhavam madeira.

"Ainda não está suficientemente alta," informou o árabe.

"Nós já recolhemos toda a madeira que estava razoavelmente próxima do oceano," comentou Jack. "Será bem difícil pegar o que está mais no fundo."

"Então devemos ir pegar na floresta," e ao notar o olhar tenso que todos lhe lançaram, adicionou. "Somente na orla."

Houve um silencio desagradável em que todos desviaram os olhos para a mata que se situava atrás deles.

"Esplendido!" retrucou o capitão com sarcasmo. "Você vai na frente, se assegura de que não tem nenhum bicho selvagem por lá e depois chama a gente. Caso não volte em, hm, digamos, meia hora, saberemos que alguma onça sanguinária achou que você daria um delicioso jantar."

"Não podemos esperar até amanhã? Só falta uma hora para o sol se pôr, e ir até a mata de noite certamente será mais perigoso do que de dia, com claridade," raciocinou o médico.

"A fogueira só servirá de sinal de noite. Quanto mais cedo a acendermos, melhor," disse Sayid, arrematando a fala com um "Venham," mas não foi em direção à mata. Ele os conduziu até a caixa que fizera tanto esforço para salvar e que agora repousava sobre a areia.

O cadeado impedia que a caixa fosse aberta.

"Use isso," falou Eko, mostrando a Sayid uma pedra próxima a eles.

Sayid quebrou a fechadura num só violento golpe e a caixa se abriu com um clique suave. Seu conteúdo agradou o capitão.

"Temos duas pistolas aqui," o árabe mostrou. "Acho que se vamos em direção à floresta, devemos levar as armas," fez uma pausa e notou os outros o observando com atenção. "Por isso eu penso que somente dois de nós devam ir."

Houve um silêncio em que todos esperaram alguém se candidatar.

"Você espera o que? Que a gente jogue nos dados, Aladim?" riu-se Sawyer.

"Dominó," disse ele. "Os dois que tirarem a maior peça, somando-se os dois lados, vão."

"_Dominó?_ Dominó!_"_ exasperou-se o capitão. "Você salva armas, você salva o dominó, mas você _não_ salva o rum. Honestamente, que tipo de pirata você é?"

E enquanto Sawyer se lamentava pelo não-salvamento do rum, Sayid tirou as peças do bolso ("Eu e Jin estávamos jogando na hora do naufrágio!", justificou-se) apoiou seis peças nas duas mãos e esperou que cada um escolhesse a sua. O momento foi um pouco tenso, naturalmente, porque momentos tensos precedem esse tipo de situação.

"Eu vou," disse Jack, assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a peça, pois eram dois seis. Apanhou uma das armas da caixa.

Ah!" retorquiu Sawyer em um movimento que parecia teatral e divertido. "Adoro a empolgação dos novos recrutas. Sempre tão prestativos e azarados."

Os outros cincos mostraram suas peças e, após uma atenta comparação, perceberam que Kate deveria ir com o médico. Sayid, no entanto, foi cavalheiro o suficiente para intervir.

"Eu vou," anunciou ele com a voz firme, recolhendo a arma que sobrara e largando a peça do jogo em seu lugar.

"Não," disse Kate. "Sou eu quem tem que ir."

"Kate..." ponderou ele.

"Tudo bem. Eu costumava caçar quando era pequena e..."

"Ah, mas que recrutas formidáveis eu arrumei dessa vez, não é mesmo? Tão heróicos, tão prestativos. Como vocês já dividiram as tarefas," o capitão comentou com um sorriso irônico, "eu noto que cabe a mim acender a fogueira quando ela estiver pronta. Me dêem licença que eu vou ali praticar com dois gravetos."

E saiu.

"Tomem cuidado, vocês dois," pediu Sayid quando Jack e Kate fizeram menção de dar meia volta e andar em direção à floresta.

"Você também." A intuição de Jack o fazia pensar que a praia não era menos perigosa do que aquele bosque.

* * *

Quando Sawyer disse "eu _vou ali praticar com dois gravetos_" ele, obviamente não falava sério, porque coisas como _gerar um pouco de fogo para acender uma fogueira _não requerem qualquer tipo de prática. 

Ele decidiu-se por fazer algo um pouco mais interessante.

Vagueou pela praia de um lado ao outro, os pés afundando na areia fofa e produzindo pegadas, até que se cansou e foi conversar com John Locke.

Sentou-se ao lado do pirata pensando que gostaria de um pouco de rum. A bebida certamente faria a conversa fluir melhor.

Os dois olhavam o oceano, sentados na areia, quando Sawyer começou. "Como você não compareceu à eletrizante partida de dominó que acabou de ocorrer, receio que caberá a você arrumar um lugar para dormirmos."

"Conseguiram salvar algum barril do navio?"

"De rum? Não. Que fatalidade!, que fatalidade!, eu sei," lamentou-se o capitão.

"De água."

"Ah, disso daí também não."

"Eu estaria mais preocupado com a água do que com um lugar para dormir. Ou com o rum." Sawyer o fitou com um olhar de fúria ao ouvir o seu oh-tão-sagrado rum sendo tão menosprezado, e por seu próprio marujo! "Podemos nos deitar em qualquer lugar para descansar, mas não sobreviveremos muito tempo sem água."

"Bem, eu não vi você se levantando daqui para tentar salvar os barris, sabe?"

"Eu estava..."

"Sendo um perfeito preguiçoso?"

"_Pensando_."

"Pensando que você deveria estar ajudando ao invés de ficar sentando sem fazer nada? Salvando rum, quem sabe."

"Pensando..." ele não se importou com a hostilidade de Sawyer. Na verdade, sequer reparou nela, porque a euforia que tomou seu rosto bloqueou qualquer percepção sua, "que você estava certo."

"Naturalmente que estava certo. Eu _sempre_ estou certo," disse com um sorriso orgulhoso e suntuoso. "Esclareça-me apenas uma coisinha de nada. Eu estava certo em relação a que, _exatamente_?"

"Quando você disse que a bússola nos levaria a um tesouro."

"Ah, isso," fez um movimento com a mão de desprezo, como se quisesse espantar uma mosca que não existia. "Ela nos trouxe um tremendo azar, isso sim."

"Ela nos trouxe até essa ilha."

"John..." Sawyer fixou seu olhar sobre ele, adquirindo uma seriedade súbita. "Você por algum acaso notou que não havia nada aqui antes do navio decidir brincar de se espatifar em mil pedaços?"

Ele havia notado. Sawyer soube pela expressão que tomou conta da face do pirata ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Eu olhei os mapas que você tinha sobre a mesa," John disse, os olhos brilhando em deslumbramento.

"Invadindo a sala do capitão. Se estivéssemos no navio, seu castigo seria caminhar sobre a prancha, você sabe disso."

"Sorte a minha que não temos mais um navio e nem uma prancha em que eu possa caminhar," sorriu. "Quando você e Kate foram para a proa, eu olhei o mapa atentamente. Eu comparei com um outro mapa semelhante de mesma escala. E algo me intrigou profundamente.

"A minha perfeita capacidade de desenhar cartas geográficas, naturalmente..."

"Não havia ilha alguma ali. Mas, então por que a bússola se comportava como se a ilha estivesse chamando por ela?"

"Bússola se comportando, ilha chamando. John, você precisa seriamente trabalhar nessa sua obsessão de tratar coisas como seres humanos."

"Eu não me dei por satisfeito e fui eu mesmo olhar do lado de fora, como vocês estavam fazendo."

"E o navio reclamou porque você pisou nele com força..." brincou o outro. "Você viu a ilha?" Sawyer inclinou as costas e aproximou seu rosto para não perder um único aspecto da expressão de John.

"Não," disse. Algo em sua voz tinha um quê de profético.

"Vamos concordar logo de uma vez que nós não estamos loucos, que essa ilha simplesmente não apareceu do nada e que fomos, simplesmente desatentos, sim?"

"É o que você acha? Que nós não vimos uns _cinco quilômetros_ de ilha?"

"Ou nós não vimos cinco quilômetros de ilha ou cinco quilômetros de ilha surgiram de repente do meio do oceano," disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para pegar o cachimbo que somente se salvara por sempre estar sempre enfiado em algum lugar de sua jaqueta. "Eu não sei quanto a você, mas, para a minha sanidade, eu fico com a primeira opção."

"Mas você sabe que não é a verdadeira."

"Você acha o que, então? Que o navio fez a ilhar brotar?"

"Não, não. Isso seria ridículo," ele respirou profundamente e Sawyer achou que ele parecia sorrir. "O navio foi um sacrifício que a ilha exigiu. A oferenda para que ela se mostrasse."

Sawyer riu alta e longamente. "Mas _isso_ não é ridículo."

"Mas por que uma ilha exige tanto para ser vista, você deve estar se perguntando."

"Eu estou me perguntando um monte de coisas, John. _Nenhuma _delas chegou perto disso," acendeu o cachimbo e o tragou com veemência.

"Porque," John observou a ponta acesa do cachimbo brilhando avermelhada. "ela esconde algo valioso."

A palavra _valioso_ fez Sawyer se remexer no local em que se sentava. Areia entrou pelas frestas mínimas de seus sapatos.

"Valioso?"

"Como um tesouro," John finalmente falou, a voz ecoando muito mais alta do que realmente estava e morrendo lentamente. "O tesouro que você havia dito que a bússola mostraria."

Sawyer soltou a fumaça que flutuou pelo ar por um tempo antes de se esvair. Em seguida disse:

"Eu sempre ouvi falar de tesouros escondidos em ilhas, mas, isso?"

"Você consegue imaginar a quantidade de ouro que deve ter aqui?"

E então os dois riram ruidosamente. Eles podiam ter naufragado, podiam ter perdido todo o rum, podiam estar perdidos em uma ilha deserta e escondida do mundo, mas com a perspectiva de um tesouro a ser descoberto, eles riram. Riram e se lamentaram em seguida, porque não havia ali rum algum para comemorar. Então riram de novo. Com o novo tesouro comprariam milhares de garrafas de rum. E comemorariam em dobro.

Então Sawyer ouviu Sayid lhe gritar.

"Capitão, você vai acender a fogueira ou eu mesmo devo fazer isso?"

Levando-se em conta os rumos da conversa, Sawyer deu nos ombros. Pouco se importava com a maldita fogueira, agora que havia um tesouro.

"A fogueira será completamente inútil," declarou John.

"Eu sei." Então algo ocorreu ao capitão.

"Como sairemos daqui depois de encontrarmos o tesouro, John?"

Locke pareceu pensar por um instante antes de responder. "A ilha nos dirá o caminho."

"Ah, sei. Alguma chance da ilha, além de nos dizer o caminho, querer trazer o Black Rock de volta?" Riu-se, e John não o levou a sério. Como de costume.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não, eu não me canso. Ani, obrigada de novo._

_**N/A2: **__Há. Finalmente, um novo capítulo. Interação Sawyer-Locke é algo que me agrada muito e eu sinto profundamente que não hajam tantas cenas dos dois na série. Eles são tão divertidos e adoráveis. E falando em interação, céus, eu sinto que vão me matar por ter colocado o Jack pra ir com a Kate na mata, e agora eu vou tentar pra explicar, somente para não ter uma morte tão dolorosa: ainda que a história se passe num universo alternativo, eu estou tentando me manter, dentro do possível, fiel aos acontecimentos do programa. E o Jack e a Kate de fato partilham várias cenas juntos De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. _


	8. VIII

**VIII. A primeira ida à floresta**

A noite estava prestes a cair quando Jack e Kate chegaram à orla da floresta a passos receosos. Ouviam os últimos piares do pássaros que, embrenhados na mata, alternavam entre o vôo e o pouso nas copas das árvores.

"Você sabe se guiar por estrelas?" arriscou Jack a primeira pergunta, virando a cabeça para trás para encarar Kate.

"O quê?"

"Estrelas," ele indicou o céu com um dos dedos. "É melhor nos guiarmos por elas para não nos perdermos."

"Quase não dá para vê-las agora."

"Daqui a pouco as veremos com nitidez, eu suponho, quando ficar mais escuro."

"Mas por que diabos você quer se guiar por estrelas? Os outros estão..." ela correu os olhos até ver a praia e a fogueira que se erguera com uma silhueta torta, "bem ali."

"Acho que devíamos entrar um pouco na mata..."

"_O quê_?"

"Eu só preciso checar uma coisa."

E entrou, assim, sem mais nem menos, como um lunático.

"Jack," chamou Kate uma vez, mas não obteve resposta. Ouviu apenas o som de galhos se partindo e o farfalhar sutil das folhas quando os pés do médico se arrastaram sobre elas. "Jack," chamou pela segunda vez, a voz um pouco mais alta, mas ainda assim impotente perto daquele labirinto de árvores.

E então, amaldiçoando o médico mentalmente por sua total falta de juízo, e lutando contra o temor que se instalara nela ao ver aquela floresta, entrou.

"Jack," chamou pela terceira e talvez última vez, os olhos azuis arregalados, procurando qualquer sinal do homem.

"Aqui," a voz fê-la sobressaltar.

"Você está louco?"

"Eu já disse," deu nos ombros. "Só quero checar uma coisa."

"Quer checar qual é o tempo limite de sobrevivência das pessoas no meio de uma mata desconhecida?"

Ele riu baixinho. "Então..." disse Jack, e não se virou para fitá-la. "Vai me dizer por que é que setenta por cento da Marinha persegue você?"

Kate riu uma risada visivelmente desconfortável. "Eu não acreditaria em tudo o que Sawyer diz."

"Mas isso é verdade," ele fez uma pausa e completou, porque achou que fosse uma boa idéia. "Não é?"

"Acho que não deveríamos entrar tão tarde aqui," desconversou ela.

"Que tipo de animais você acha que existem em ilhas como essa?"

Ela deu nos ombros. "Não quero nem pensar nisso."

"Eu espero que algum que seja fácil de caçar. Não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui," ele se abaixou para desviar de um galho que estava em seu caminho, então o inclinou para o lado para que Kate pudesse passar.

"Você caça?"

"Não," ele falou sério, soltando o galho. "Você disse que caçava."

"Eu era pequena."

"Deve se lembrar de algo."

"Caçávamos pássaros."

"Nós podemos experimentar comer pássaros, então," ele comentou. "Seria uma dieta interessante. Ouvi dizer que são particularmente saborosos."

Kate o encarou fixamente, como se quisesse perceber algum traço no médico que indicasse uma brincadeira. Ele se entregou quando um pequeno sorriso nasceu no canto de seus lábios.

Continuaram a andar até que a mão de Jack se estendeu no ar, fazendo sinal para que Kate parasse de andar.

"O que foi?" perguntou, curiosa.

"Você ouviu isso?"

"O quê?"

"Por aqui," falou ele, fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse.

"O que diabos...?" Kate tinha os olhos arregalados, mas Jack não respondeu e continuou andando a passos rápidos, como se o som fosse cessar a qualquer instante e, se ele não fosse suficientemente rápido, o perderia.

"Aqui." disse enfim, e afastou uns galhos que se contorciam à sua frente. Quando Jack afastou os ramos, Kate se deu conta do que se encontrava ali atrás.

Ela ouviu o som da água primeiro, e somente depois viu o pequeno rio de um azul intenso que corria pelo terreno. Jack foi até a borda e observou seu reflexo na água. A sua própria cara pensativa o encarou de volta.

"Era isso que você queria encontrar?"

Ele assentiu.

"Como você sabia que...?"

"Eu não sabia, eu só achei que..." mas sequer soube explicar direito. "A água doce será mais do que bem vinda."

"Podemos nos mover para cá," disse Kate.

"Nos mover para cá?"

"É."

"Mas e se algum barco de resgate passar enquanto estivermos aqui?" ponderou o médico, os dedos roçando a água de leve.

Secretamente, Kate não pensava que algum barco fosse chegar para resgatá-los. Se eles não haviam visto a ilha, por que qualquer outro barco a veria? Mas não teve coragem de dizer isso.

"Vamos levar água até eles, então."

"Não temos como. Não temos pote algum. Viemos pela madeira, não pela água. Mas podemos avisá-los. Creio que ficarão contentes em saber que encontramos água doce."

"Eu não pensaria assim. Creio que ficariam muito mais contentes se tivéssemos encontrado um rio de rum, não de água."

"Precisamos da madeira também."

Quando finalmente terminaram de pegar a madeira (juntaram o máximo que seus braços podiam levar), as árvores pareciam muito maiores e assustadoras. A noite já havia chegado e as sombras conferiam aos galhos contorcidos das árvores formas esquisitas e desconhecidas, e a lua dava um brilho prateado com um quê de sobrenatural às folhas que brotavam dos ramos.

"Por ali," indicou Jack, cambaleando ligeiramente devido ao peso que carregava.

Depois que saíram da mata, andaram até a praia e depositaram a madeira próximo à fogueira, Sayid caminhou até eles e perguntou:

"Por que demoraram tanto?"

"Encontramos algo."

"O quê?" inquiriu o árabe, empilhando a madeira sobre a fogueira.

"Tem certeza de que isso não vai cair?"

"Claro que não. O que foi que vocês descobriram?"

"Aparentemente," Kate disse, os orbes azuis vagando pela praia até encontrarem Sawyer conversando com Locke, ambos sentados sobre a areia, "alguém tem uma audição super-desenvolvida. E quer caçar aves."

"Encontramos água," o médico disse, ajudando o pirata com a fogueira, "água doce," completou, porque dizer 'encontramos água' quando há, bem em frente, um oceano imenso simplesmente não soava bem.

"Ótimo. Está muito longe?"

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não trouxemos nada porque não tínhamos pote algum."

"Teremos que pensar nisso. Eu verei se algo do que pegamos pode servir para a tarefa." Em seguida virou-se para o outro lado e gritou: "Capitão, você vai querer acender a fogueira ou eu mesmo devo fazer isso?"

Sawyer, distante uns bons metros, deu de ombros.

"Vamos." disse o árabe ao perceber a total indiferença do capitão. "Eu vou acendê-la logo."

E assim o fez. A fogueira acesa por Sayid brilhou a noite toda, iluminando a praia onde os náufragos se deitaram para dormir, utilizando folhas como uma espécie de esteira primitiva. Incansável, a madeira queimava e estalava, as chamas bruxuleando ao ritmo da brisa marinha. E o fogo ainda permanecia vivo quando o dia seguinte nasceu e ninguém havia aparecido para resgatá-los.

* * *

N/A: foge  
N/A: Esse nem demorou, não foi mesmo? E o próximo é um dos meus preferidos até agora.  
N/A: Parabéns pro Chemistry e pra comunidade Sawyer/Kate do Orkut 


	9. IX

**Capítulo IX – Em que a busca ao tesouro tem início e a ilha começa a mandar seus primeiros sinais**

"_We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves,_

_drink up me hearties yo ho"_

Sayid não havia adormecido nem por mesmo por um breve instante quando Sawyer chamou a todos numa empolgação notável surpreendentemente cedo naquela manhã. O árabe permanecera toda a noite alerta, espreitando o oceano com uma esperança comovente.

"Passe-me aquela caixa de armas, Aladim," disse Sawyer, se aproximando com uma vivacidade exagerada.

"O quê?" perguntou intrigado, sem se mover.

"Vamos! Ânimo, ânimo. Temos um tesouro para encontrar," e, cantarolando "_yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me", _o capitão caminhou para a outra direção, dando pequenas palmas e falando alto, cutucando os outros piratas para que eles despertassem. "Exercício matinal, homens," e voltou-se para Kate, que bocejava, "e _mulheres_. Vamos, vamos. Há um tesouro esperando por nós em algum lugar dessa ilha."

"Do que você está falando?" perguntou Sayid enquanto Jin espreguiçava-se, intrigado ao distinguir a palavra tesouro no meio daquela pequena confusão.

"Onde estão as armas?" inquiriu numa tremenda alegria, que fez o árabe pensar que seu capitão havia encontrado um pouco de rum e o bebera.

"Na caixa," indicou o objeto com os olhos. "O que diabos você quer dizer com vamos procurar o tesouro? Que tesouro? Desde quando você pensa que há um tesouro aqui?"

"Calma, calma, meu caro," pediu Locke, metendo-se na conversa ao surgir nas costas de Sawyer. "Uma pergunta de cada vez."

Sayid cruzou os braços, impaciente.

"Eu sei, eu sei," continuou Sawyer numa agitação quase infantil. "Eu sei que vocês estão surpresos, imaginando como é que eu sei que tem um tesouro aqui, sendo que acabamos de naufragar e não deveríamos estar aqui de modo algum," sorriu, as covinhas aparecendo em suas bochechas. "Não é mesmo? Acontece que o Capitão Sawyer," apontou para si mesmo num gesto espalhafatoso, "não naufraga jamais. E o que julgaram ser acidente de percurso, foi, na verdade, parte de um plano muito maior e arquitetado cuidadosamente por mim."

O Capitão tinha a evidente capacidade de distorcer as coisas quando queria. Sua pequena audiência o encarou achando tudo o que o homem falava irreal e quase engraçado. Kate pigarreou e conteve o riso para si.

"Agora vamos," disse por fim, pegando para si uma das pistolas e fazendo menção de andar.

"Vamos _para onde_?" perguntou Eko que antes estava tão silencioso que passara despercebido.

"Para onde, você me pergunta, padre," Sawyer gesticulava cada vez mais a medida que formulava suas sentenças. "E eu te respondo que... para onde vamos mesmo, John?"

"A ilha nos dirá," respondeu Locke.

"Há!" vibrou. "A ilha nos dirá, meu caro," em seguida sentiu-se incrivelmente patético por falar uma coisa dessas. Jack revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Algum problema, doc?"

"Nada, é só que as ilhas costumam ser muito quietas de onde eu venho."

"Claramente você nunca esteve nas Antilhas. As ilhas de lá são uma simpatia. Excelentes conversadoras, agradabilíssimas, extrovertidas como jamais vi uma ilha ser... E ainda por cima dão um espetáculo de dança sincronizada."

"Sawyer..." retrucou Kate. "Nem tente."

"Padre!" virou-se para Eko. "Padre, você que é uma personalidade muito religiosa e tal, alguma ilha já foi falar com você?"

"Não," respondeu, seco.

"Ah."

"Capitão, acho que devemos esperar aqui na praia até que um navio chegue," disse Sayid. Kate mordeu os lábios, tensa.

"É o que vocês querem?" perguntou Sawyer.

Os olhos azuis do homem passaram de Sayid para Jin, então para Jack, até finalmente pousarem em Eko. Locke e Kate, que sabiam que a espera na praia seria inútil, pois nenhum navio seria capaz de ver a ilha, observavam o transcorrer da cena com apreensão.

Os quatro responderam a pergunta com um sim, como uma classe comportada.

"Acontece..." começou Sawyer com um enorme sorriso malicioso no rosto, "que eu _sou_ o capitão e vocês fazem o que eu digo."

"Ahn," Jack ergueu uma das mãos para chamar atenção para si. "Na verdade, eu não sou da sua tripulação."

"E nem eu," aproveitou Eko para dizer.

"Não me interessa. Entraram no meu barco, me obedecem."

"Mas não há nem mesmo um barco!" exasperou-se Sayid.

"Detalhes, detalhes..."

"Com todo o respeito, _capitão_, mas eu acho que você já perdeu o seu posto de capitão," os olhos de Sawyer se estreitaram e observaram o médico com uma fúria ardente.

Ele estava prestes a partir para cima de Jack quando Sawyer subitamente se acalmou e disse, com uma tranqüilidade que soou assustadora.

"Está bem, está bem. Se quiserem, fiquem aqui esperando enquanto vamos procurar sozinhos o tesouro," e girou nos calcanhares, caminhando com a caixa de armas presa em uma das mãos. "John, Kate, Jin," chamou, mas nenhum deles se moveu.

John e Kate encaram aos outros quatro com um desespero crescente enquanto Sawyer se distanciava. Jin não soube o que fazer e titubeou, dividido entre seus companheiros e o capitão. Por fim, ficou junto aos primeiros.

"Vamos todos procurar o tesouro," disse Locke, a voz rouca e cansada.

"Por quê, John?" perguntou Sayid, o olhar fixo sobre o outro.

"Porque não virá barco algum."

E quando John e Kate por fim explicaram toda a história sobre a bússola, o naufrágio e o misterioso aparecimento da ilha, todos ficaram boquiabertos. Exceto Jin, que não entendeu muita coisa.

"Então..." foi Jack quem arriscou dizer a primeira coisa, "existe realmente um tesouro."

"Receio que não temos outra coisa a fazer se não procurar por ele. E depois..." Somente depois, porque eles eram piratas, e tesouros (e o rum, é claro) encabeçavam suas listas de prioridades, naturalmente. "Depois arrumamos uma maneira de sair daqui."

"Não me diga que a ilha nos dirá isso também?" retrucou Sayid. Em sua voz havia um pouco de descrença e amargura.

"Sim."

"Ah. Claro. Por que não? Se ela vai nos indicar onde está o tesouro, não terá trabalho algum em informar onde é a saída," disse o árabe, então, revirando os olhos.

_"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_drink up me hearties yo ho"_

* * *

É bastante engraçado, na verdade, procurar por um tesouro que você não faz a menor idéia de onde está. O leitor pode imaginar a frustração do capitão, porque, a princípio, ele pensou: estamos numa ilha, há um tesouro. Vamos procurar por um tempo, mas no final o encontraremos, porque não deve haver tantos esconderijos para um tesouro assim. Mas, ao chegar na orla da floresta, ao olhar para aquela imensidão de terra, Sawyer simplesmente não soube por onde começar.

"A ilha já disse alguma coisa, John?" retrucou ele – os outros, todos eles, haviam decidido, por fim, se juntar ao capitão em sua busca e vinham em sua direção.

Locke sorriu, o que não foi bem uma resposta.

"Devemos estar atentos a algo? Árvores se mexendo, cartazes com informação, mensagens escritas nas nuvens, duendes...?" riu-se o capitão.

"Agora vamos ver..." Locke falou, pensativo. "Jack, se você fosse esconder um tesouro aqui, onde o esconderia?"

Jack não respondeu de imediato, analisando a pergunta enquanto seus olhos investigavam o lugar. "Acho que na mata, provavelmente, porque seria mais difícil chegar até ele."

"Ah, por favor," Sawyer soltou um muxoxo alto. "Ele é um médico, o que é que sabe de esconder tesouros?"

"Ou no alto dessas montanhas," disse Sayid, ainda que a pergunta não tivesse sido direcionada a ele. "A escalada daria um bom trabalho."

"Ainda assim," discutiu Jack, "na mata ele estaria mais protegido."

"Podemos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um entra na floresta, o outro sobe as montanhas," propôs o árabe.

"Para que isso? É só perguntar para ilha. Ela deve estar ocupada, só por isso ainda não respondeu para a gente," falou Sawyer sarcasticamente. "Não podemos deixar um recado?"

"Acho," interviu Eko com o tom de voz firme característico, "que devemos entrar na mata."

"Eu estou emocionado que você tenha resolvido nos presentear com sua opinião, mas ainda não foi o suficiente para me convencer," o capitão comentou, ácido.

"Podemos arriscar entrar, dar uma olhada e voltar," falou Kate.

"Dar uma olhada e voltar? Dar uma olhada e voltar?! Nós estamos procurando um tesouro _escondido_, Freckles. Ninguém procura um tesouro escondido dando uma olhada e voltando."

Mas o fato foi que entraram e, mesmo assim, com o intuito de dar uma olhada e voltar, porque procurar com cuidado seria uma tarefa impossível considerando as dimensões da mata.

E lá, na mata, eles começaram a andar. Desviaram de galhos e de raízes grossas que cresciam na terra traçando um caminho tortuoso, e Sawyer julgou-se completamente perdido lá dentro. Não perdido como _eu vou morrer aqui devorado por um animal selvagem, _como o leitor pode pensar, mas um perdido como _eu jamais encontraria a saída aqui. _Mas Locke revelara um senso de direção sensacional e guiava o estranho grupo com uma firmeza notável.

Enquanto andavam, os náufragos procuravam algum sinal qualquer de que um tesouro pudesse estar escondido ali. Não sabiam exatamente o que procuravam, mas os olhos de cada um deles passeavam atentos pela mata buscando algo esquisito ou fora do lugar.

Já estavam muito distantes da orla da floresta quando algo chamou a atenção de Locke. Este algo não tinha relação alguma com um tesouro, lamentavelmente.

O algo era um enorme urso de estranha pelagem branca que corria velozmente em direção a eles.

Locke só teve tempo de bradar um "corram!" e o grupo se dispersou pela mata, como formigas sendo pisoteadas, as perninhas se deslocando rápida e desesperadamente.

Correram, correram e correram mais um pouco. O mais rápido que podiam. Sawyer via Kate na sua frente, mas não notou qualquer sinal dos outros - provavelmente tinham escolhido outras direções. Virou a cabeça para trás por um rápido instante apenas para notar a aterrorizadora face do urso branco no seu rastro.

"Adivinha quem o urso escolheu para perseguir, Freckles?" gritou para Kate, e até riria do incidente se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

O urso já estava quase os alcançando quando Sawyer se lembrou do que carregava no bolso, subitamente se sentindo um completo idiota. Ele pegou a pistola com uma das suas mãos e com uma agilidade estupenda virou todo o corpo para encarar o animal, a arma presa com firmeza em seus dedos.

Atirou uma vez, e então a segunda, e finalmente a terceira, essa última só para garantir. O som da bala dispersou-se rapidamente pelas árvores. O urso, por sua vez, caiu com um baque no chão, levantando uma série de folhas.

Kate parou de correr, mas não porque o urso caíra ou porque Sawyer acabara de realizar um tremendo ato de bravura e coragem que merecia ser visto, filmado, fotografado, retratado num quadro e exposto. Ela sequer se virou para olhar a cena, porque a sua frente havia algo que a deixou paralisada.

Sawyer segurava a pistola na mesma posição em que atirara; os braços tremendo levemente, os dentes estavam trincados, a adrenalina corria por todo o seu corpo.

O capitão não retirou os olhos do urso que jazia morto no solo, mas ouviu os passos de seus companheiros vindo ao seu encontro, curiosos e preocupados. Locke foi o primeiro a aparecer no meio dos galhos.

Sawyer jogou a pistola para cima, fazendo-a rodopiar no ar para então recolhê-la e enfiá-la de volta ao bolso. "Ah, eu definitivamente vou levar a cabeça dele como troféu para casa."

"Fico feliz que tenha encontrado o jantar," Locke se agachou para observar a criatura de perto. "Eu jamais havia visto um urso branco."

"Vai ver esse é albino," retrucou Sayid, os olhos fixos sobre o animal.

"Ou talvez essa ilha tenha animais desconhecidos. Será que a gente pode dar um nome para a espécie?" disse Sawyer.

"E como você o chamaria?" perguntou o pirata árabe. "Sawyer?"

"_Capitão_ Sawyer."

"Ahn," Kate falou, ainda sem se virar. "Talvez vocês queiram dar uma olhada nisso aqui."

Eles foram olhar, naturalmente, porque eram curiosos, e depararam-se mais ou menos com um buraco. Uma espécie de caverna subterrânea. Uma escada tosca de pedras – uns sete ou oito degraus – levava a uma entrada escura.

Sawyer sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrendo o seu corpo.

"Acho," disse Locke, os olhos cintilando de júbilo ao observar aquilo, "que a ilha acaba de nos dizer onde o tesouro está."

"Ah, que amigável da parte dela, mandando um urso nos matar." É importante lembrar ao leitor que o sarcasmo do capitão não desaparecia em momentos de extremo contentamento.

"Bem, o urso, _na verdade_, nos trouxe até ela," comentou Kate.

"Vamos descer logo," falou Locke, entusiasmado.

"Não!" Interveio Jack, enérgico. "Pelo amor de Deus, a ilha nos trouxe até aqui, a ilha nos mostrou isso, a ilha isso, aquilo e aquilo outro. Vocês estão loucos?" Mas, ainda que falasse no plural, seus olhos fitavam unicamente a Locke. "Entrar aí? Nem mesmo sabemos se é seguro. E se essa caverna desaba com todos nós aí dentro? Ou se há mais animais selvagens? Há um mundo de possibilidades de coisas ruins que podem acontecer, mas vocês somente pensar que há um tesouro aí dentro?! Um tesouro que vocês próprios não tem certeza de que existe."

"Acalme-se aí, doutor," Sawyer revirou os olhos. "Se algo vai fazer isso desabar serão os seus gritos com essa voz estridente. Além disso, quanto pessimismo da sua parte."

"Talvez ele esteja certo," disse Eko, com a voz macabra que combinava bem com a situação, "mas nós somente saberemos com toda a certeza quando entrarmos."

"Isso não é seguro," exasperou-se, olhando a todos os outros com um olhar desesperado, como se esperasse por um apoio que não veio.

"Se formos com cautela..." ponderou Sayid. "Não deve haver tanto problema assim."

E assim decidiram-se por ir. Locke liderou a estranha comitiva. Ele foi o primeiro a descer os degraus de pedra, Sawyer o seguindo logo atrás, porque se houvesse algum outro animal selvagem, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele atacaria Locke primeiro e Sawyer estaria preparado para sair correndo como um louco. Eko seguia o capitão e Jin vinha a seu encalce, os passos apreensivos. Quando Sayid se juntou a eles, Locke já havia vencido toda a escada e estava prestes a entrar.

"Jack..." Kate disse quando restaram apenas os dois para se encaminharem até lá. O médico não disse nada e, contrariado, caminhou em direção à caverna a passos lentos. A moça o seguiu.

E eles teriam entrado na caverna, rumo ao tesouro, se um objeto não tivesse sido lançado em direção a eles, caindo no chão a poucos metros de distância do lugar onde estavam e atraindo atenção pelo barulho. Uma garrafa de rum, eles notaram. Logo em seguida, uma coisa pequenininha e perigosa conhecida popularmente como bala de pistola cortou o ar com um zumbido fino e agudo.

Façamos aqui um breve parêntese: Antes que a gravidade tivesse sido descoberta, o capitão Sawyer chegara a algumas conclusões bastante intrigantes, baseadas inteiramente em experiências pessoais.

Ele constatou que tinha um enorme e fenomenal poder de atração sobre tudo ao seu redor. E ele acabara de receber uma – dolorosa, é verdade – prova disso, porque, dentre todos os lugares possíveis, a bala de pistola escolheu cravar justamente nos ombros no capitão.

O fato era tão certo que a única razão pela qual ele não lançou uma acusação de plágio, quando, anos mais tarde, um tal de Newton viesse com suas ideiazinhas repetitivas sobre atração entre massas, foi porque não sobreviveu até esse acontecimento. Se estivesse vivo, certamente cobraria seus direitos por toda essa palhaçada e, de quebra, exigiria uma singela (e modesta) taxa para cada mísero objeto que fosse atraído por qualquer outro.

De qualquer modo, é importante dizer que o restante do corpo do pirata não fora, nem de longe, tão acolhedor quanto seus ombros. Sawyer sentiu um enorme espasmo de dor e foi ao chão, as pernas encolhidas e se contorcendo.

Do solo, ele pensou na garrafa de rum, escutou o apitar de duas outras balas, pensou na garrafa novamente, ouviu Kate gritar o seu nome, pensou na garrafa de rum de novo, e viu Jack correr em sua direção. Somente depois perdeu a consciência. Pensando na garrafa de rum.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me"_

* * *

**_N/A: _**Então, capítulo nove com direito a um urso polar e musiquinha pirata. Como de costume, Ani betou e super me salvou. Muito obrigada, mon dear. 


	10. X

**Capítulo X - Em que o capitão declara o seu amor por uma garrafa de rum**

Antes que o capítulo se inicie, é importante que o leitor tenha completa e total clareza do ambiente e das pessoas situadas no mesmo, bem como do papel que essas desempenharam ao longo do evento.

O ambiente em questão, e aqui tem início o nosso singelo relato, era a praia de areia clara e água cristalina que assistira pesarosa ao naufrágio do Black Rock.

Sob o rigoroso calor dos trópicos e debaixo do sol escaldante daquela particular tarde de verão, discorria a seguinte cena: de um lado, havia Jack, evidentemente exercendo o seu papel de médico do grupo; do outro, deitado sobre um fino, antigo e surrado manto, havia Sawyer, cujo papel de paciente com uma bala de pistola instalada no ombro é definido com perfeição com uma única palavra, doloroso.

O médico conseguira, com uma notável desenvoltura perante o tenso momento por que havia passado, recolher o paciente, transportá-lo até a praia, cuidar dele, tratá-lo, remover a bala – tudo isso sem perder a pose - e, passado o susto, medicava-o com o único tipo de remédio que fora capaz de encontrar ali: plantas.

E, em um dado momento, enquanto limpava o sangue do ferimento de seu já-fora-de-perigo paciente, justamente nesse momento, o capitão proferiu sua primeira sentença – ainda febril, quiçá alucinando. A sentença, por sua vez, resultou baixa e quase inaudível, não fosse a quase sobrenatural audição do médico, já previamente empregada na descoberta do lago.

Eis a frase ouvida pelo médico: "_Eu a amo_."

Jack parou e fitou Sawyer com curiosidade. Em seguida voltou a fazer o que fazia, terminar o curativo e guardar as folhas e as ervas que usara. Mas ainda levou um tempo até que o paciente finalmente despertasse.

"Maldita ilha," falou então, os olhos espremidos porque a intensa iluminação o incomodava estupidamente.

"Locke estava certo," comentou o médico num tom casual, o que fez com que o capitão notasse sua presença ali, "quando disse que a ilha nos mandaria sinais."

"E como. Foi um tremendo sinal: eu te odeio, Sawyer."

"Imagino como ela foi pensar uma coisa dessas..." e o comentário irônico irritou Sawyer, porque a ironia era algo que ele sempre costumava empregar e não gostava quando o artifício estava presente na fala de outros.

Então houve um silêncio.

"Como está a Kate?" perguntou o capitão, receoso.

"Está bem. Presumo que a ilha deteste apenas você, porque ela escapou de todas as outras três balas." E fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "O resto de nós também está bem e ninguém foi atingido, caso você esteja interessado,"

"_Três _outras balas?"

"A ilha devia estar furiosa... E você não precisa agradecer por eu ter salvado a sua vida."

"Chame a Freckles," um capitão não perde seu tom mandão nem mesmo depois de quase morrer com uma bala perdida.

Jack ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Eu preciso..." Sawyer começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo médico.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Você a ama."

Jack nunca vira o capitão ficar envergonhado, mas naquele instante pensou perceber um rubor excessivo em cada uma das bochechas dele. Só um pouquinho, era verdade.

"Eu _o quê_?"

"A ama. Foi você mesmo quem disse..."

"Eu estava..." hesitou ele.

"Com febre?"

"Eu estava..."

"Alucinando?"

"Eu estava me referindo à garrafa de rum."

"Ah, sei, certo," disse o médico. "É claro que estava."

"Vocês a recolheram?"

"Locke a pegou."

"Encontraram que atirou na gente?"

"Ainda não. Locke disse que o tiro provavelmente veio de cima de umas das árvores."

"Então tem mais alguém aqui," considerou o capitão.

"É o que Locke pensa. Eu particularmente fiquei surpreso por ele não ter achado que as árvores daqui atiram," retrucou o médico tentando ser engraçadinho.

Alguém se aproximou do lugar onde estavam. Era Kate, ambos perceberam.

"Posso me juntar a vocês?" perguntou a moça.

"É claro que pode, _garrafa de rum_."

Kate olhou para o médico e perguntou com o sorriso amarelo que as pessoas costumam empregar quando não entendem alguma coisa:

"O que é que você disse?"

"Eu disse," retrucou Jack, "que é claro que você pode entrar, desde que traga uma garrafa de rum," então indicou Sawyer com os olhos. "O capitão já acordou e essa é a sua primeira ordem."

Kate sorriu ao notar Sawyer acordado. "Mas nós temos apenas uma garrafa de rum, a que encontramos ontem... na mata." O _na mata_ soou com um tom um pouco divertido e em parte perplexo, porque não é todo dia que se encontra uma garrafa de rum no meio da mata. "Além disso, você acabou de acordar. Não seria mais saudável beber um pouco de água?" sugeriu ela.

"Água," ele fez um movimento de desprezo com a mão. "Por favor."

"Kate," Jack falou, e ainda que falasse com ela, jamais chegou a retirar os olhos do capitão. "Não seja boba. Sawyer é um pirata, ele gosta apenas de garrafas de rum."

"E tesouros," ela riu.

"E tesouros, é claro," confirmou ele num tom excessivamente educado. "Nos resta saber agora o que ele escolheria, não é mesmo? O que você escolheria, capitão? O tesouro," e seus olhos desviaram de Sawyer até pousarem sobre Kate, "ou a garrafa de rum."

Sawyer trincou os dentes e o olhar que dirigiu a Jack era furioso.

"O que é que você acha que ele preferiria, Kate?" perguntou o médico, os olhos pregados nela. "Tesouro ou rum?"

"Eu acho..." considerou a moça, displicente, "que ele escolheria o tesouro." E sorriu.

"Ela está certa, capitão? O que você escolheria?"

Sawyer pareceu encurralado. Kate jamais o vira assim e aquilo não fazia sentido algum. De repente, ela teve a nítida impressão de que a conversa envolvia muito, muito além do que sabia. Havia algo ali que ela não conseguia compreender. Seus olhos buscaram os de Sawyer e, quando ela o encarou, Sawyer desviou os olhos para baixo. Depois, com a voz baixa que possuía um quê de resignação, ele respondeu, por fim, a pergunta.

"A garrafa de rum," a seriedade parecia não pertencer a ele.

"Mas," argumentou ela, "Sawyer, com o tesouro você pode comprar dezenas de garrafas de rum."

"Ela tem razão, Sawyer." concordou Jack, a voz suave e arrastada.

"Não," falou o capitão. "Eu não posso."

* * *

**N/A:** E então finalmente chegamos ao décimo capítulo, o mais skate de todo. O que já não era tão inédito assim, mas, anyway , um 'brigadon especial pra Ani, que betou ele, e pra Cris e pra Ana, que andaram dizendo num certo tópico por aí que são fans desse capítulo XD 'Brigada mesmo, meninas. 


	11. XI

**Capítulo XI – A morte da única garrafa de rum e as conseqüências desse acontecimento para toda a história**

Embora o fato não seja conhecido por todos – sequer amplamente divulgado – as garrafas de rum revelam, em geral, personalidades sensíveis e facilmente magoáveis.

Kate soubera que aquela estranha conversa da praia envolvia muito, muito mais do que tesouros, garrafas de rum e a preferência do capitão pela última. A moça não sabia, no entanto, que a disputa, em verdade, _a_ envolvia, e, quando Sawyer e Jack falavam sobre a garrafa de rum, referiam-se justamente a _ela_.

A garrafa de rum, por outro lado, pensou por um fugaz instante que fosse ela a temática central da conversa e, quando percebeu seu gravíssimo equívoco, foi acometida por uma incontrolável vontade de se jogar da mesa aonde estava apoiada. Tamanho foi o desejo que, quando Jin estava transportando as mangas que conseguira recolher naquela trágica porém ensolarada tarde de setembro, uma das frutas escapou das mãos do rapaz e terminou caindo, quem diria, exatamente em cima da garrafa de rum.

Teria a manga decidido atender ao pedido desesperado de sua amiga garrafa?

Jin observou o evento chocado e embora tivesse tentando com todas as suas forças desesperadas, e isso incluía chutar o ar inúmeras vezes buscando desviar a fruta de sua rota, o pirata não conseguiu poupar a garrafa de seu trágico fim. Ela partiu-se ruidosamente ao receber o peso da manga.

O barulho e a gravidade do evento atraíram a todos. Sawyer, especialmente, que se levantara com os ombros ainda doloridos – e todo o resto do corpo também –, mas a dor foi logo esquecida em face ao tremendo aperto no coração que sentiu ao ver o precioso líquido escorrendo pela terra enlameado e imundo.

Sacrilégio, sacrilégio.

John Locke aproximou-se da garrafa, mas não para lamentar sua perda. Não que não estivesse sentido - é claro que estava -, mas simplesmente não era de seu feitio lamentar perda alguma. Ainda que fosse rum. E ainda que fosse uma garrafa inteira. E ainda que fosse a última das garrafas de rum.

O homem se agachou, mas não para beber o que conseguisse do rum esparramado. Não era de seu feitio beber resto de rum esparramado pelo chão. E ainda que fosse rum. E ainda que fosse uma garrafa inteira. E ainda que fosse a última das garrafas de rum.

Ele se agachou porque, quando a garrafa partiu e o líquido se espalhou, descobriu haver algo mais entre os cacos esparramados.

Recolheu o algo mais. Era um envoltório, também de vidro, e dentro dele estava um pequeno pedaço de papel cuidadosamente enrolado. Retirou-o de lá, atônito.

"O que é isso, John?" perguntou Sayid.

"Estava dentro da garrafa."

"Ah, que desperdício. Uma garrafa inteira!" desesperou-se Sawyer, que ainda não havia digerido a angústia ante ao acontecimento terrível.

"O que é?" inquiriu Kate.

"Acho" John não desviou os olhos do papel por um segundo sequer "que é uma mensagem."

"Mas por que diabos colocariam uma mensagem dentro de uma garrafa?" falou Jack, subitamente sentindo que sua fala fora um tanto quanto infeliz porque uma mensagens dentro de garrafas eram um recurso muito popular entre náufragos.

"O que é que tem? Um bando de gente faz isso," retrucou Sawyer, que acumulava um significativo conhecimento sobre naufrágios e náufragos.

"Fazem isso com garrafas _vazias,_" disse Sayid.

"Detalhes, detalhes. Vai ler o que está escrito ou não?"

Locke prendeu a respiração, desenrolou o papel com um cuidado excessivo e então falou, a voz soando macabra.

"Cuidado para a garrafa não quebrar."

E a praia foi atingida por um silêncio sepulcral. Todos estavam apreensivos e intrigados com o que o bilhete dizia. Foi então que Locke riu.

"Peguei vocês! Brincadeira, brincadeira."

Mas ele foi o único que realmente achou graça, porque todos os outros pareceram bastante furiosos. Menos Jin. Jin não estava furioso de modo algum; ele estava, ao contrário, cortando mangas descontraidamente, e, vez ou outra, lançava aos demais um olhar curioso, mas então parecia ficar entediado com a situação toda e voltava para suas mangas, que certamente eram mais interessantes.

"Locke, o que está escrito na mensagem?" perguntou Jack, aproximando-se do outro devagar.

_"Não cheguem próximos desse ponto ou haverá conseqüências" , e_ra o que se lia no manuscrito. Locke deixou que todos vissem a mensagem e um espasmo de agitação percorreu seu corpo.

"De que ponto exatamente" Sayid foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio "eles estão falando?"

"Eu não sei," Locke comentou, os dedos espremendo o papel fino.

"Eles?" Kate disse. "Quem são _eles_?"

"Estou apenas supondo que são eles."

"Talvez nós devêssemos voltar para lá e descobrir alguma coisa," disse Sayid, agachando-se para observar os estilhaços da garrafa mais de perto, na esperança de que eles lhe fornecessem alguma informação.

Sawyer suspirou. "Mas o que há de errado com o mundo? É tão difícil assim para as pessoas entenderem que garrafas de rum devem conter rum e não qualquer outra coisa?! Rum, não mensagens esquisitas e ameaçadoras; rum."

"Como eu disse," repetiu o árabe com calma, "acho que devemos voltar e tentar descobrir algo."

"Ou alguém," disse Eko

"Como o filho da puta que atirou em mim," havia um quê de malícia presente no rosto de Sawyer. E então sorriu. "Locke, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com o meu casaco?"

"Eu estava," respondeu o homem, alarmado como uma criança que havia sido descoberta pegando doces antes do almoço, "retirando as armas para que possamos levá-las."

"Você não vai carregar a arma," retrucou o capitão, enérgico. "Eu vou."

"Temos duas delas."

"Kate levará a outra," anunciou ele e, não dando chance para que os outros protestassem, arrematou. "Vamos logo."

* * *

Há quem diga que não existe método mais eficaz para conseguir com que um pirata faça o que você quer do que pedir que ele faça _justamente_ o contrário.

Horas depois da descoberta da mensagem na garrafa, Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Locke, Eko, Jin e Sayid rumaram ao único lugar para onde não deveriam ir.

Como o trecho a ser percorrido era relativamente longo, especularam sobre quem seria o autor da mensagem durante a caminhada.

"Selvagens," Jack sugeriu primeiro. "Devem habitar essa ilha e se sentiram ameaçados por termos invadido seu território. Isso explica o porquê de terem atirado gratuitamente na gente."

"Correção!" exclamou Sawyer seco. "Em mim. Atiraram em mim. Ninguém mais teve uma bala cravada no ombro."

"Não é a única parte errada da sentença," falou Locke.

"Como assim?" Kate perguntou.

"Selvagens não costumam saber escrever," ponderou ele. "E ainda que esses soubessem, não acho que simplesmente escreveriam, _na nossa língua_, uma mensagem ordenando que nos afastássemos."

"O que você acha, então?" perguntou o médico.

"Eu?" Locke pareceu surpreso. "Eu não faço a menor idéia. Estamos indo para lá justamente para descobrir."

"Eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa, meus caros," Sawyer interveio. "Tesouro."

"Nenhuma novidade até aí," Kate riu baixinho.

"Os caras," Sawyer recomeçou, "quem quer que eles sejam, não estariam empenhados em nos manter afastados se não quisessem guardar algo realmente valioso."

"Talvez eles também estejam procurando por ele," sugeriu a moça. "Talvez eles não queiram que a gente vá para aqueles lados e encontre o tesouro primeiro."

"Mas," pensou Jack "e o lado de cá? E se o tesouro estiver desse lado?"

"Vai ver eles já encontraram..."

"Então não faz sentido eles quererem que a gente não vá pará lá," insistiu o médico.

"Vai ver eles não querem ver essa sua cara horrorosa," provocou o capitão.

"Sawyer..." censurou Kate.

"Aposto que o tesouro estava naquela caverna. Aposto que já o encontram e não querem que passemos daquele ponto porque se avançássemos, chegaríamos perto deles e do tesouro," Sawyer continuou. "E aposto que nós estamos em maior número."

"E como diabos você poderia saber disso tudo?" Jack revirou os olhos.

"Porque se eles estivessem em maior número, nos deixaram passar e nos massacrariam."

"Ah, mas que brilhante teoria, capitão," retrucou o médico, sarcástico.

Locke ergueu uma das mãos pedindo silêncio.

"Estamos chegando perto. Como claramente estamos desobedecendo à ordem dele, não queremos ser vistos," disse baixinho.

O resto do trajeto foi realizado em silêncio. E, conseqüentemente, pareceu muito mais longo do que realmente era. Especialmente porque todas as vezes em que alguém eventuamente quebrava um galho ao andar ou coisa parecia, Eko virava-se para trás com um olhar repreensor.

"Foi dali que atiraram," anunciou Locke apontando para a copa de uma das árvores. "Quer escalar para ver se encontramos algo lá em cima?"

Sawyer o encarou surpreso. "Escalar?"

"Escalar," Locke confirmou, sério. "Não me diga que você não sabe escalar uma árvore."

"É claro que eu sei," retrucou o capitão, sem graça. "Mas, lá? Parece tão..."

"Alto?" Jack completou a sentença.

"Eu faço isso," disse Kate, e caminhou em direção ao tronco.

"É que eu estou me recuperando de uma grave lesão no ombro," justificou-se o capitão. "Sabe como é?"

Jack espremeu um riso enquanto Kate buscava chegar em cima da árvore.

"Alguma coisa aí?" inquiriu Locke.

"Nada," respondeu ela, observando o topo da cabeça de seus companheiros. "Mas alguém esteve aqui."

"Brilhante, Freckles," Sawyer comentou. "Essa era a única coisa de que nós realmente tínhamos certeza antes de você subir aí. Pode contribuir com algo mais útil, por favor?"

"Por que não vem checar você mesmo, Sawyer?" provocou ela, sorrindo.

"Kate," Locke a chamou. "Tente encontrar algum sinal deles daí de cima."

"Ou o tesouro," comentou o capitão. "Você sabe. Algo realmente dourado. Cintilando, talvez?"

"Alguma fogueira," continuou Locke, estreitando os olhos para ver Kate melhor, e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando conter o tom de voz. "Ou uma trilha. Qualquer coisa que nos indique um caminho para seguir."

"Eu realmente não vejo nada. A não ser outras árvores," afirmou de novo.

"Droga," falou Locke baixinho, e Kate preparou-se para descer.

"E agora, John, o que você vai fazer?" foi Eko quem perguntou, aproximando-se do outro.

"Não, espera," interrompeu Kate de repente. "Eu estou vendo algo se mexendo."

"Onde?" inquiriu John, num tom de voz urgente.

"Perto daquelas árvores."

"Daquelas árvores. Francamente, Freckles. Você está cada dia mais específica. Perto de que árvore? Da com folhas verdes-esmeralda alongadas ou da com folhas verde-mar-em-fim-de-tarde-de-verão com o terceiro galho em forma de foice?" Sawyer comentou, sarcástico.

"Eu não consigo ver uma fogueira, mas há fumaça," e indicou a direção com a mão.

"Fumaça?" John arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Está perto da gente?"

"Mais ou menos," ela continuou. "Ah, espera. Está vindo para perto."

"É claro. O ar está soprando em nossa direção," constatou Sayid, com o indicador esticado para cima, para comprovar o que falava.

"Mas, tem alguma coisa errada," a moça prosseguiu.

"O quê?"

"A fumaça acabou de desviar de uma árvore."

"Kate, observe direito," Sayid disse com calma. "Fumaças _não_ desviam de árvores."

"Bingo!" Sawyer falou.

"Essa desvia," Kate continuou. "Parece até que ela está andando em zigue-zague."

"Olhe com atenção, Freckles. Se ela for suficientemente rápida, escreverá o seu nome."

Kate revirou os olhos.

"Acho que está vindo ao nosso encontro."

"Desça daí, Kate," ordenou Jack, num sussurro urgente, e todos se reuniram ao redor dele.

"O que faremos?" Sayid perguntou, voltando o seu olhar para o capitão.

"Nos esconder e esperar que essa coisa aparece, e quando descobrirmos o que ela é, atiramos," Sawyer disse, procurando sua arma.

"Vamos atirar em fumaça?" Eko lançou ao capitão um olhar demorado.

Mas ele não chegou a responder, porque o barulho de galhos se partindo e folhas farfalhando desviou momentaneamente a atenção do capitão e de todos os demais. Seus olhos buscaram o local onde Kate estava. Sawyer e Jack se aproximaram do tronco da árvore.

"Kate?" gritou o médico, aflito.

"Freckles, você está bem?"

"Estou," a voz parecia assustada e apreensiva. "Eu só escorreguei e..."

"Eu não consigo te ver daqui debaixo," Jack disse. Ele e Sawyer começaram a rodear a árvore, procurando encontrar uma posição em que pudessem vê-la. "Tem certeza de que não está machucada?"

"Tenho. Não foi nada, só..." ela hesitou por um momento, "um pequeno contratempo."

Quando finalmente conseguiram vê-la, Kate estava dependurada. O galho em que estivera apoiada se quebrava e ela conseguira apoiar-se no que estava logo abaixo apenas pelos dois braços. As pernas pedalavam no ar.

"Pequeno contratempo, Freckles?"

"John," A voz grave de Eko fez Locke olhá-lo, e não mais para a árvore em que Kate estava. O padre indicou a caverna com os olhos. Da escuridão que guardava sua entrada, surgiu um homem.

Nem Jack e nem Sawyer notaram qualquer coisa, distraídos com a possível queda de Kate. Sawyer começou a escalar o tronco da árvore, procurando resgatá-la.

"Aguenta firme," pediu Jack, observando a moça.

Escalada, claramente, não era o forte do capitão. Ele subia atrapalhado, desequilibrado, pisando nos lugares errados e escorregando incontáveis vezes. Nem mesmo havia chegado na metade do caminho quando Kate conseguiu, sozinha, retornar ao galho, recuperando o controle da situação, e recomeçou a descer.

Sawyer, ao perceber o feito da moça, deu meia volta, regressando ao chão apenas alguns instantes antes dela e a ajudando a se apoiar, oferencendo-lhe a mão quando Kate saltou da árvore em direção ao solo.

"Achei que estivesse se recuperando de uma grave lesão no ombro," ela sorriu para o capitão, soltando sua mão da dele. "Obrigada."

"Kate, você está bem?" o médico perguntou.

Mas ela jamais chegou a responder à pergunta porque uma voz desconhecida ecoou pelo lugar.

"Olá."

Os três se viraram assustados para encontrar apenas um desconhecido os fitando, os braços soltos próximo à cintura. Locke e Eko, numa perplexidade muda, posicionavam-se atrás dele, pois o homem avançava para perto do Capitão e seus dois companheiros.

As roupas dele estavam imundas e rasgadas, os cabelos castanhos, em que os primeiros sinais da calvice começavam a aparecer, estavam desalhinhados, como se não se encontrassem com um pente há muito anos. De seu rosto, duas grandes orbes azuis saltadas os encaravam com uma expressão que não era bem de surpresa, ou de ultraje, sequer de raiva, era bem mais um pouco de isso tudo. Indecifrável.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Jack enquanto Sawyer posicionava o corpo em frente ao de Kate, como que para protegê-la.

"Quem são vocês?" o homem devolveu a pergunta.

"Eu perguntei primeiro," o poder de argumentação do médico claramente já conhecera dias melhores.

"Frequentamos essa ilha há um bom tempo, eu e meu povo. Nunca ninguém esteve aqui, nenhum navio que não fosse um dos nossos aportou nessa ilha ou nem sequer vagueou no horizonte. De repente, eu encontro um grupo de estranhos andando na nossa ilha. Então, não," ele continuou, num tom de voz calmo que chegava a ser assustador, "eu não me importo que você tenha perguntado primeiro. Não me importo," fez uma pausa para respirar. "Porque eu tenho o direito de obter uma resposta primeiro."

"Meu nome é Jack," Jack fez questão de não desviar os olhos do homem que estava parado diante dele. "Eu sou um cirurgião e o navio em que eu estava viajando naufragou nessa ilha ontem," respondeu. "Esses são Sawyer e Kate, Locke e Eko. Eles estavam no navio também."

O estranho sorriu.

"Meu nome é Henry Gale, Jack," disse, então. "Eu sou um traficante de rum e uso essa ilha como esconderijo há mais de vinte anos."

Sawyer emitiu um ruído de contentamento quando ouviu a palavra, embora fosse estranha a capacidade do homem de fazer palavras como "rum" soarem um tanto quanto macabras.

"Como foi que você chegou aqui pela primeira vez?" inquiriu Kate, desconfiada.

"Da maneira mais fácil de se chegar a um lugar: me mostraram o caminho."

"Você é, tipo," Jack perguntou, "o lider do seu bando?"

Henry sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. "Nós usamos essa ilha como esconderijo há anos. Usamos agora, os nossos companheiros a usavam antes de nós, e seus companheiros a usaram antes deles. E vocês estão aqui," ele falou, sério. "Invadindo a nossa ilha e pondo em risco o nosso negócio."

"Calma, amigo," Sawyer interviu. "Eu sou um pirata! Longe de mim estragar um negócio que envolva tráfico, ou rum. Quem dirá os dois juntos." Ele foi se aproximando do homem. "Agora, o médico ali, com ele você deve ter cuidado. Sabe como são esses médicos, não é mesmo? Todos certinhos, para ele contar para a Marinha, um pulo só." Estando ao lado de Henry, Sawyer apoiou o braço em um dos ombros do outro, como se fossem velhos amigos. "Agora me diz, onde mesmo vocês guardam o rum?"

Henry tratou de desvencilhar-se do capitão.

"Eu estou, agora mesmo," retrucou Henry, mudando a expressão, "carregando cinco garrafas comigo," e indicou o saco surrado que trazia nas costas.

"Ótimo, ótimo," comemorou o capitão. "Importa-se eu...?"

"Experimentar um pouco? É claro que não."

"Sawyer..." chamou Kate, enganchando seu braço ao dele e caminhando até que ficaram a uma distância razoável do homem. "Você acha mesmo que é prudente aceitar rum de um desconhecido?"

Ignorando-a, Sawyer aceitou a garrafa que o outro oferecia, sorvendo um generoso – e exagerado – gole. Kate respirou fundo e Henry sorriu satisfeito.

Sawyer engoliu o líquido, e se havia uma coisa que Sawyer conhecia com propriedade, essa coisa era o rum. No exato instante em que seus lábios se encontraram com o líquido da garrafa, ele teve certeza de que não se tratava de rum. "Ah! Fantástico," mentiu ele, desapontado ao reconhecer aquilo como simplesmente água. Deu um novo gole. "Qualidade estupenda do rum."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado." E quando Sawyer estendeu o braço para devolver a garrafa de rum, Henry notou, perplexo, o capitão imobilizar seus dois braços numa manobra ágil.

"Agora, que tal você me dizer onde está aquele tesouro?"

* * *

**N/A:** Tá-dáááá. E aqui estamos. Capítulo XI, at last, com direito ao Henry Gale aparecendo na Ilha e tudo, hohoh. Espero que gostem, mon dears, e, ah, sim. Reviews são abençoadas XD  
**N/A:** Só pra contar: olhem que coisa mais linda e fofa a capa ( http // fotos.sapo.pt/hidetherum/pic/00096erg ) pra fic que eu ganhei da moça Luisa (/luisaguerra) 


	12. XII

**Capítulo XII – Em que o tesouro fica mais próximo**

Amarrar um recém-conhecido em seu primeiro contato com ele não é exatamente a coisa mais educada do mundo. Sawyer não era educado; ele era um pirata, oras, e amarrava quem quisesse, quando quisesse.

E a razão pela qual ele havia escolhido amarrar o tal de Henry Gale, o homem de olhos esbugalhados que alegava ser um traficante de rum, era porque Sawyer acreditava que ele mentia. E que seria capaz de levá-lo até o tesouro. Seu tesouro. O precioso tesouro que jazia em algum lugar daquela maldita ilha.

É claro que a idéia – a de amarrá-lo, caso o leitor esteja em dúvida – não era a mais brilhante de todas. Não se o Henry Gale fosse, de fato, um traficante de rum e todos os seus companheiros estivessem embrenhados na mata, aguardando o discorrer da cena. Não se esses companheiros, vendo o colega sendo abordado por Sawyer, resolvessem sacar as suas armas e terminar o trabalho que a bala de Henry Gale não conseguira cumprir.

Para a sorte do capitão, e de todos os seus companheiros, Henry Gale estava sozinho.

E Sawyer, tendo a certeza de que aquele homem seria capaz de dizer onde o tesouro estava escondido, anunciou:

"Você quer torturá-lo na praia ou aqui, Sayid?"

"O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?" protestou ele, forçando os braços para escapar, mas falhando miseravelmente na tarefa. "Eu sou apenas um traficante de rum."

"Besteira," retrucou Sawyer com selvageria, ignorando a cara assustada de Kate ao notar o que o capitão fazia. "Se você fosse um traficante de rum, não haveria água naquela garrafa."

Particularmente, Sawyer esperava que Henry demorasse um pouco para contar onde o tesouro estava, porque a lembrança da bala cravando em seu ombro ainda estava fresca em sua memória, e ele não poderia deixar de pensar que, caso Henry tardasse em ceder, o árabe teria a evidente oportunidade de torturá-lo.

"Vamos amarrá-lo naquela árvore," - anunciou o capitão - e durante todo o processo, foi obrigado a ouvir Jack argumentando que eles não tinham o direito de torturar o homem, que aquilo era um ato de terrível crueldade, e que eles não eram selvagens de modo algum, e, por isso, deviam manter dignidade. O médico costumava dizer isso num só fôlego, de modo que não houvesse tempo para que o capitão o interrompesse.

De qualquer modo, toda a falação de Jack foi em vão, não porque Sawyer era um capitão particularmente teimoso, ou porque ele queria realmente encontrar o tesouro. A razão principal pela qual ele decidiu não dar atenção ao que o médico falava, era porque não havia nada mais prazeroso do que irritá-lo.

Sayid começou a preparar seus instrumentos de tortura – que, considerando o lugar em que estavam, uma ilha deserta – consistiam, basicamente, em pedaços de bambu bem afiados. O processo não levou muito tempo.

"Apertem a corda," pediu o árabe.

"Eu faço isso," retrucou John, lançando a Henry Gale um olhar demorado e atento.

"Vocês estão loucos? O que diabos pensam que estão fazendo?" o homem se desesperou quando viu o que o esperava nas mãos de Sayid. "Eu sou apenas um traficante de rum!"

"Se você é um traficante de rum," disse Sayid com calma. "Porque havia água naquela garrafa? E onde estão os seus companheiros?"

"Eles não estavam comigo," ele disse temeroso, as mãos tremiam. "Eu fui enviado para lá sozinho, para afastá-los."

"Afastar a gente do tesouro," comentou Sawyer, os olhos estreitos brilhando de maldade.

"Tesouro? Que tesouro? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Estamos apenas tentando proteger o nosso negócio."

"E por que seríamos uma ameaça para o seu negócio?" Sayid se aproximou do homem, agachando-se para que pudesse encará-lo de frente.

"Nós..." a respiração estava desregulada e ele arfava nervoso, a medida que Sayid chegava mais perto. "Nós nunca vimos ninguém nessa ilha, se vocês descobrissem a localização dos nossos esconderijos, poderiam dizer para qualquer um. Contariam à Marina e nosso negócio estaria arruinado".

"Quantos homens estão nessa ilha com você?" Sayid perguntou, segurando com uma firmeza excessiva um dos braços do homem.

"Somos vinte, no total. Estávamos descarregando o rum."

"Vinte?"

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Você disse vinte homens?" insistiu ele.

"Sayid, eu acho que já está bastante claro que são vinte homens..." Sawyer comentou, sarcástico.

"Então me diga uma coisa, Henry Gale," Sayid o encarou nos olhos. "Se você estivesse com vinte homens e se deparasse com cinco pessoas que não conhecem nada sobre a ilha que você alega conhecer tão bem..." Henry engoliu seco. "Você simplesmente não os atacaria e se livraria da ameaça, ao invés de mandar um aviso para que nos afastássemos?"

"Eu..."

"Responda a pergunta," Sayid disse com rispidez.

"Se nós estivéssemos escondendo um tesouro, não poderíamos também fazer o mesmo?" respondeu ele, apreensivo.

"Ele tem um bom ponto, Sayid," disse Locke.

"Essa não é a questão," disse o árabe. "A questão é, você está sozinho. E se você está sozinho, Henry Gale, isso quer dizer que não há negócio de rum algum, e isso quer dizer que você só pode estar escondendo o tesouro que viemos procurar."

Henry o encarou com raiva.

"Agora me diga onde ele está, antes que eu tenha de machucá-lo."

Mas o homem ficou em silêncio. Sawyer, Locke e Jack observavam a cena de perto. Nesse instante, as coisas chegaram num ponto em que Jack achou que devesse intervir.

"Sayid, pare com isso", retrucou ele, nervoso.

"Diga-me onde está o tesouro," exigiu Sayid.

"Eu já disse que não sei de tesouro algum," Henry respondeu, contorcendo-se, as pernas tentando recuar um corpo que, amarrado, não conseguia sair do lugar.

Sayid dobrou o braço do homem, deixando-o numa posição claramente dolorosa. Jack avançou para tentar impedir que o árabe continuasse, mas Locke o deteve. Henry gritou alto.

"Sayid, pára com isso!" gritou Jack mais alto ainda. Sayid não parou.

"Onde está o tesouro?" Sayid inquiriu de novo, forçando o braço de sua vítima ainda mais. As pernas debatendo-se lembravam um peixe recém retirado da água, e Sawyer, tentando disfarçar o incomodo que sentia, desviou o olhar para baixo.

"Sayid, já chega," Jack se esgoelou.

"Doc!, pára de gritar desse jeito. Parece até que Sayid está torturando você," Sawyer retrucou, ácido. "E não o Henry."

"O tesouro," falou Sayid mais uma vez, continuando sua tortura. As mãos começavam a ficar vermelhas, sujas pelo sangue de Henry. Por fim, ele cedeu, depois de minutos muito mais demorados do que realmente foram. Gritou, então, finalmente cedendo, desesperado.

"Na caverna," e Sayid imediatamente o soltou. Henry respirou fundo, mas o próprio ato de respirar parecia causar-lhe dor.

"Vamos," Sawyer falou, sentindo um nó na garganta, sem ousar olhar para o homem.

Jack andou em direção a Henry, procurando cuidar de seus ferimentos. O rosto dele estava machucado e inchado nas partes que Sayid o acertara.

"O que faremos com ele, Sawyer?" Jack temeu que Sawyer ordenasse que matassem Henry.

"Resolveremos isso quando encontrarmos o tesouro. Talvez ele tenha a resposta sobre como conseguiremos sair dessa ilha."

Henry riu baixinho, fazendo todos se virarem pra olhá-lo. Em sua expressão havia a arrogância de alguém que sabia mais do que dizia.

"Há algo que queira partilhar conosco?" retrucou Sawyer, impaciente.

"Vocês falam em sair da ilha", ele ficou sério de repente. "Vocês jamais conseguirão sair dessa ilha. Ficarão aqui para sempre".

Pararam em frente à caverna, prontos para entrar, exceto Jin. Jin ficaria com a missão de vigiar o prisioneiro Henry Gale, que continuava amarrado na árvore. O pescoço pendendo para o lado direito, como se ele estivesse cansado e machucado demais para mantê-lo firme.

Antes disso, porém, o médico tratara dos ferimentos do homem. E durante o tempo de espera, ninguém falou sobre o que acontecera. Selaram uma espécie de acordo mútuo, em que ninguém falaria a respeito disso.

Entrar na caverna, no entanto, pareceu fazê-los mergulhar num mundo novo e desconhecido, e puderam deixar aquilo tudo para trás.

Depararam-se com uma espécie de túnel, vazio, úmido, claustrofóbico. Suas passadas – os pés chocando-se contra as rochas e a terra quase enlameada pela umidade – ecoavam por todo o lugar, e, distorcidas, se assemelhavam a sons de outro mundo.

Sawyer teve a nítida sensação de que não havia vida de espécie alguma crescendo ali, nem mesmo a mais primária das estruturas. E o odor penetrante que invadia suas narinas era algo que jamais sentira antes. Achou que todas as coisas realmente vazias cheiravam daquele modo.

Sequer pensaram em voltar, no entanto. A fila que formavam, a comitiva comportada que avançava lentamente, desbravava a escuridão aterrorizadora daquele túnel. O capitão chegou a imaginar que o caminho não levava a lugar algum; que andariam e andariam, sem jamais chegar a qualquer parte; e que morreriam sem ar, sufocados pelo silêncio e pela escuridão.

"Agradável aqui, não?" retrucou ele, sarcástico, quando o silêncio estava prestes a se tornar insuportável. "Podíamos abrir uma hospedaria. Seria um verdadeiro sucesso."

"Vocês acham que falta muito?" disse Kate.

"Não deve faltar," respondeu Locke que, na verdade, não fazia a menor idéia e só dissera aquilo para tranqüilizar seus intranqüilizáveis companheiros.

"Podemos especular o tamanho do tesouro, enquanto isso," sugeriu o capitão.

"Quão grande ele será?" Sayid falou.

"Enorme."

"Nem mesmo sabemos se há um tesouro..."

"Você já comentou isso, doc," retrucou Sawyer.

"Só estou reforçando, para quando vocês encontrarem um grande nada, não ficarem tão desapontados assim."

"Você é sempre tão pessimista, ou apenas quando está debaixo da terra andando por um túnel que pode desabar a qualquer momento?"

"Só quando estou caminhando com capitães engraçadinhos."

"Acho que estou vendo alguma coisa ali," Sayid disse, a voz ecoando pelo túnel.

"Ali aonde?"

"Ali."

"Onde?"

"Ali."

"_Onde_?"

"Inferno, como onde? Só tem uma direção. Pra frente".

"Eu não vejo nada."

"Eu ainda não estou vendo nada."

"É claro que vocês não estão vendo nada, está tudo escuro."

"Justamente. Vocês não estão vendo uma luz?"

"_Quê_?"

"Que luz?"

"Deve ser um vaga-lume."

"Um vaga-lume invisível, porque eu continuo não enxergando nada."

"E o que diabos um vaga-lume estaria fazendo aqui?"

"Vai ver ele veio dar falsas esperanças a piratas desesperados."

"Ou vai ver ele veio assombrar médicos babacas..."

"Ai."

"Que foi?"

"Eu bati em alguém."

"Foi em mim."

"Por que você parou, freckles?"

"Sei lá."

"Você por acaso tem medo de vaga-lumes?"

"Não tem nada aí na frente não, oras."

"Ei, tem sim. Eu estou vendo algo agora."

"Talvez seja um trem."

"Um trem?"

"É, ué, um trem."

"Mas não tem nem trilho aqui."

"Ah. É verdade."

"Eu deveria lembrar que isso é uma ilha deserta e trens não tem a _menor_ utilidade em ilhas desertas?"

"Nem vaga-lumes."

"Vaga-lumes não contam. Eles não têm utilidade em lugar nenhum."

"E um trem seria útil para transportar o tesouro, caso ele fosse muito grande."

"Quem? O trem ou o tesouro?"

"Os dois."

"Eu gosto disso. Espero que seja um trem."

"Mas... se for um trem, ele não ia atropelar a gente?"

"Nem está se movimentando!"

"É claro, não tem trilho."

"Então também não pode ser um vaga-lume."

"Por que não tem um trilho?"

"Porque não está se mexendo."

"Ainda com a história do vaga-lume?!"

"Pode ser um vaga-lume morto."

"Vaga-lumes mortos brilham?"

"Já pensaram que pode ser o nosso tesouro brilhando?" retrucou Locke, por fim.

E então todos eles ficaram em profundo silêncio e aceleraram o passo, como se estivessem apostando corrida uns contra os outros. Mas como estava realmente escuro e não podiam enxergar coisa alguma, a verdade é que todos achavam que estavam ganhando.

* * *

**N/A:** Capitulo novo, squees por aqui. Muitíssimo obrigada à Ari, que teve bondade de betar esse capítulo pra mim. Espero que gostem, mon dears 


	13. XIII

**XIII. Em que o capitão se encontra pela primeira vez com um fantasma**

O túnel desembocava numa espécie de salão gigantesco.

Em seus sonhos, enquanto ainda andava pelo túnel, Sawyer imaginava como os metais preciosos se empilhariam, como se fossem cadeias de montanhas, dentro da caverna de teto alto. Haveria incontáveis pilhas de moedas de ouro, tão altas que quase alcançariam o teto arredondado do lugar. Os baús, abarrotados, transbordariam moedas, que cairiam pelo chão como líquido derramado, reluzindo luz dourada.

Haveria pedras preciosas dos mais variados tipos. Enormes e cintilantes, às vezes cruas, às vezes fixadas em colares, em pingentes, em brincos ou em pulseiras. Esmeraldas, diamantes enormes, rubis, safiras, e muitas outras variedades que nem mesmo o capitão saberia nomear.

E ele contemplaria, numa perplexidade muda, o maior tesouro que já havia encontrado em toda sua vida. E todos os outros também observariam, admirados e surpresos, pois nem em seus sonhos mais otimistas teriam imaginado algo assim, tão grandioso.

Seria tanto, tanto tesouro, que os espaços livres terminariam por formar tortuosas trilhas pelas quais eles caminhariam, maravilhados, e com os olhos cintilando, avaliando o ouro de perto.

Ah! Mas, não. A dura realidade dera um soco no estômago de Sawyer e o deixara sem ar, pois não havia ali nenhum enorme tesouro o esperando. Não havia sequer um pequeno tesouro. Na verdade, o mais próximo do tesouro que eles encontraram foi uma solitária moeda, cintilando intensamente em cima de uma espécie de mesa rústica. E no centro da mesa, bem onde a moeda estava, havia uma cavidade arredondada.

"Esse é o tesouro?" perguntou Sayid, olhando com uma cara meio abobalhada e perplexa.

Sawyer caminhou até lá, estupefato. Olhou para a moeda e então olhou para os seus companheiros; olhou para a moeda de novo, como se estivesse fazendo contas, e então, disse. "Não tem nem como dividir. Terei de ficar com ela só para mim." Sentia-se tremendamente decepcionado. Ainda assim, esticou o braço para recolher a moeda; mas, no exato instante em que a tocou, algo inesperado aconteceu. Foi uma das coisas mais bizarras que o capitão já havia presenciado em toda a sua vida, e olha que ele já estivera em Tortuga muitíssimas vezes.

Primeiro houve um tremor de terra suave; e agora eu devo pedir que o leitor não se precipite. Esse não foi o mais bizarro de todos os acontecimentos da vida do Capitão, é claro que não. Isso seria extremamente sem graça. O que veio depois do tremor é o acontecimento em questão.

Uma fina fumaça esbranquiçada surgiu do chão, rodeando o lugar em que o capitão se encontrava. A nevoa dançou no ar, de modo semelhante à fumaça do cachimbo de Sawyer, quando ele a soltava vagarosamente.

A diferença, nesse caso, foi que a fumaça não dissipou no ar em um curto espaço de tempo. Ao contrário, materializou um homem. Ok, talvez materializar não seja a palavra ideal, porque o que surgiu emitia um brilho branco perolado, e quando o capitão experimentou tocá-lo, viu sua mão ultrapassando-o, e seu corpo foi invadido por uma sensação inexplicável de frio.

Segue aqui uma curta descrição da assombração.

Era um homem que aparentava possuir a mesma idade que o capitão. Os cabelos eram razoavelmente compridos (e um pouquinho despenteados) e caiam até a altura dos ombros. Os olhos se estreitaram quando ele sorriu. Encarou os piratas e começou a andar, de um lado para o outro, dando grandes passos, como se o lugar em que ele estivera antes fosse muito pequeno e suas pernas estivessem muito espremidas, de modo que ele agora queria alongá-las. Havia algo de excêntrico em seus movimentos, ele sempre parecia meio desajeitado ao mover seus braços ou ao andar.

As vestes – de pirata, que o capitão reconheceu de imediato - estavam descuidadas e algumas partes apresentavam rasgões que jamais chegariam a ser remendados. Um relógio de bolso estava fixo no bolso de seu casaco, e ele segurava em uma das mãos uma garrafa de rum cheia até a metade.

"Rum?" ofereceu ao dar um grande gole, e Sawyer, esquecendo seus medos ao ver a bebida, estendeu a mão para aceitá-lo, mas a garrafa o atravessou do mesmo modo que o homem fizera anteriormente. "Um dos melhores que já tomei em toda a minha vida," suspirou "Céus, eu preciso parar de falar frases como essa. Elas deixam de fazer sentido quando se está morto."

O fantasma possuía sotaque escocês e Sawyer fez uma nota mental. Jamais havia conhecido um fantasma escocês.

"O que...?" Jack espremeu os olhos e fitou o fantasma com cuidado.

"Quem é você?" Locke perguntou, e embora aquilo fosse um fantasma e ele devesse estar, naturalmente, apreensivo, ele tinha a mesma expressão empolgada de quando caíra na ilha e se dera conta de que aquilo não fora um mero acidente.

"Desmond David Humes, brother," ele anunciou, fazendo uma saudação excêntrica e claramente exagerada. "E sou o guardião desse tesouro," e então voltou a se movimentar em círculos. "Ah!" exclamou satisfeito. "Há quanto tempo não posso esticar as pernas."

"Você é o Desmond!" exclamou Kate, num tom de voz que possuía algo de euforia.

"Sou, sister."

"O Desmond."

Ele sorriu sem entender o que acontecia, olhou para os piratas que estavam junto a Kate, esperando que eles lhe fornecessem algum tipo de informação, que não veio.

"O Desmond. O pirata."

"Oras, por favor," disse Sawyer, e a voz tinha uma pontinha de ciúmes, por causa da atenção que o fantasma recebia da moça.

"Você deixou toda a marinha louca, procurando por vocês. Eles colocaram uma recompensa enorme por qualquer notícia sua."

"Ah, eu me sinto..." e não soube exatamente o que dizer. "honrado?"

"Você é algo como o pirata mais procurado do mundo," ela continuou.

"Era, freckles. Era," retrucou Sawyer. "Eu disse que ele estava morto. Devíamos ter apostado algo."

"Você só surge..." interrompeu Locke, que não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tomando e queria coletar informações mais relevantes.

"Quando alguém toca na moeda, naturalmente," ele completou a frase e em seguida ergueu a garrafa para uma generosa golada. "E vocês podem imaginar que não há muito movimento por aqui."

"Acho que o fato da ilha ser escondida pode ajudar um pouco," falou Sayid, que tinha estampada na face uma perfeita expressão de espanto.

"E com razão, brother. Um tesouro desse tamanho precisa ser muito bem escondido," disse o fantasma, mas ninguém realmente entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso. Aquele devia ser o menor tesouro de todo o mundo.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" perguntou Eko.

Os olhos do fantasma brilharam. Era quase como se ele, por muito tempo, estivesse ansiando por esse momento; pela hora em que tivesse de contar a sua história, sem jamais encontrar alguém para ouvi-la. E ali estava aquele grupo, todos atentos e apreensivos, pedindo que ele falasse.

"Elizabeth e eu estávamos navegando há mais de uma semana, quando uma fortíssima tempestade nos atingiu, no fim da tarde. Eu fiz tudo o que pude, mas a fúria do vento e a violência das ondas foram mais do que minha pobre Elizabeth pudesse suportar," disse, cabisbaixo.

"Eu sinto muito," lamentou Kate. "Vocês eram casados?"

"Perdão?" ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado.

"Você e a Elizabeth..."

"Elizabeth era o meu navio" ele exibiu um sorriso breve e continuou. "Formidável navio, para falar a verdade. Estivemos juntos por mais de uma década. Nunca me deu um único problema. E naufragou, assim, de repente."

"E o que aconteceu depois?" perguntou Locke, fitando Desmond com cuidado.

"Eu acordei na ilha. Minhas roupas estavam ensopadas e havia areia cobrindo todo o meu rosto, mas eu não estava sozinho. Havia um homem do meu lado, sentado, me observando. Na verdade, no momento em que coloquei os olhos nele, pensei que ele estivera me observando há muito tempo. O que mais tarde eu descobri ser verdade. Fora ele quem me salvara de um afogamento, trazendo-me até a praia."

"Quem era ele?"

"Kelvin, foi o que ele respondeu quando perguntei seu nome. A julgar por sua aparência, estava na ilha há muito tempo e jamais penteara seus cabelos. A barba era longa e nela começavam a aparecer os primeiros fios grisalhos. Estava tão magro que eu me questionei se haveria um pouco de carne e não apenas ossos em seus braços; as pernas, tão finas que surpreendiam por sustentarem o homem de pé. Mais tarde eu descobri que ele também havia naufragado ali, e vagava pela praia, solitário, esperando por um resgate."

Desmond parou para observar sua audiência, provavelmente esperando que alguém fizesse algum comentário ou interjeição, o que não aconteceu. "Kelvin me forneceu comida e bebida, e já havia passado alguns dias desde o meu naufrágio, quando ele me acordou, tão cedo pela manhã, que o sol nem mesmo nascera por completo, e disse que queria me mostrar algo. Eu o segui, estranhando seu comportamento. Ele me trouxe a essa caverna e me conduziu até o exato lugar em que estamos." O fantasma fez uma nova pausa, mas dessa vez não olhou para nenhum dos nossos piratas, os olhos vazios fixos em algum ponto do chão da caverna que só ele parecia ver.

"Kelvin me disse que eu não havia chegado nessa ilha por coincidência. Que ninguém chega nessa ilha por coincidência. Ele falou que havia um tesouro escondido nessa ilha, e que a razão pela qual eu chegara, era porque estava destinado a encontrá-lo. Eu logo fiquei encantado com a idéia de ter um tesouro esperando por mim. Perguntei se ele sabia onde o tesouro estava e ele assentiu. Me leve até ele, eu pedi. Ele sorriu para mim e fiquei chocado quando me disse que já o tinha feito. Estamos no lugar do tesouro, me disse com a voz lânguida. Eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso. Havia apenas essa moeda – essa mesma moeda que você está segurando agora, brother. Vá em frente, pegue-a, foi o que ele disse."

"E o que você fez?" inquiriu o capitão, curioso, porque o fantasma fizera uma pausa dramática, dando a entender que a memória era dolorosa demais para que prosseguisse – mas ninguém realmente precisou insistir para que ele continuasse.

"Eu fiz exatamente o que ele disse. Maldito seja, Kelvin." disse Desmond, balançando a cabeça. "Eu coloquei a moeda no bolso. Olhei de volta para Kelvin e ele parecia apreensivo. Ficava me olhando, como se esperasse que algo extraordinário fosse acontecer. Passados alguns segundos, nada aconteceu, mas as feições dele se descontraíram sem que eu entendesse o porquê."

"Enquanto eu me ocupava tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, o desgraçado tomou minha espada e cravou em meu peito," o fantasma ergueu a garrafa de rum, como se quisesse fazer um brinde, e deu um generoso gole. Então encarou sua platéia que, atenta, sem querer perder um instante do espetáculo, o encarou de volta.

"E então?", arriscou Locke.

Desmond fez a exata cara de quem acaba de ouvir uma pergunta realmente idiota. O que de fato acontecera.

"Então eu morri," respondeu seco.

"Ah."

"E o que o Kelvin fez?"

"Ah, aquele vagabundo," o fantasma pareceu se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. "ele fez a gentileza de me informar que dentro de alguns instantes eu estaria morto. Depois falou que o inferno estava repleto de piratas como eu, mas que não deveria me preocupar com isso, por enquanto, porque quando coloquei a moeda no bolso, fui atingido por uma maldição e passaria 108 anos guardando esse tesouro. No caso de, vocês sabem, alguém aparecer e pegar a moeda", suspirou.

"E o que você faz quando alguém aparece?" Sawyer achou que fosse uma boa idéia perguntar.

"Bem, eu, apareço."

"E então?"

"E então eu informo que você acaba de ser amaldiçoado também," disse, com o mesmo tom de voz com que se perguntam as horas.

Sawyer arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu não me transformei num fantasma."

"É claro que não," Desmond retrucou revirando os olhos, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Você precisa morrer primeiro."

"Por que colocariam uma maldição numa única moeda?" Locke perguntou, desconfiado.

Desmond sorriu malicioso, mostrando os dentes alinhados.

"Há um tesouro escondido, Desmond?" Locke continuou.

"Aye," O fantasma assentiu.

"Onde?" Sawyer inquiriu, imediatamente.

"Achei que o termo escondido significasse alguma coisa para você..." ele disse.

"Mas você tem de saber onde está. Quer dizer, você guarda esse tesouro."

"Deixe-me lembrar, é que faz tanto tempo..." e sentou-se no chão, dobrando as pernas, como se fosse usar aquele tempo para pensar. Por fim, ergueu-se, de supetão. "Nessa sala. É tudo que eu posso dizer."

Sawyer passeou os olhos pela sala. Não havia ali um único lugar em que o tesouro pudesse estar escondido.

"Há algum jeito de quebrar a maldição?" perguntou Kate, com os olhos pesarosos.

Desmond deu de ombros. Certamente se existisse, ele não teria sido informado.

"E o que o Kelvin fez depois?" questionou Locke.

"Você diz," Desmond limpou a garganta. "depois de terminar com a minha vida e destruir a minha pós-vida?"

"É."

"Depois ele mudou completamente sua aparência, como se fosse um feiticeiro. Em seguida me desejou ótimos 108 anos e desapareceu, como se fosse fumaça. Jamais havia visto uma coisa dessas em toda a minha vida. Conto trágico, eu sei." E assim, o fantasma deu a sua história por encerrada. Dando um salto, flutuou de costas no ar, como se estivesse boiando em uma enorme piscina.

* * *

N/A: Háááááá. Finalmente. Ninguém realmente imaginou que uma fic minha deixaria de ter o Dezzi, né? Na verdade, o Dezzi aparecendo como fantasma foi uma das minhas primeiras idéias para a trama, e eu estava esperando ansiosamente para postar esse capítulo desde que comecei a escrevê-la. Espero que gostem, mon dears. E obrigada, de novo, à Ari, por betar o capítulo para mim. 


	14. XIV

**XIV. Em que os piratas são capturados e as primeiras impressões do cativeiro**

Desmond flutuava pelo ar enquanto Sawyer e seus companheiros andavam em círculos, procurando por algo que lembrasse – nem que remotamente – um esconderijo de tesouro. O capitão lançou um olhar mal humorado à Jack, quando o médico sentou no centro do lugar, anunciando que a procura seria inútil.

Uma discussão estava prestes a se desenvolver quando Henry Gale apareceu na porta, os olhos esbugalhados, analisando a cena com cuidado; o rosto livre de qualquer marca ou machucado.

"Como...?" Locke começou uma sentença.

"Como você se soltou?" inquiriu Sayid, que tinha se certificado de amarrar com firmeza a corda, duas vezes, antes de deixar o prisioneiro para trás.

"Como foi que os seus machucados sumiram tão rápido," Sawyer perguntou e em seguida voltou-se para Jack "e por que diabos você não usou a mesma coisa para o meu ombro, doc?"

"Onde está Jin?" falou Kate, os olhos fixos no homem.

"VOCÊ!" gritou Desmond, a expressão contorcida em fúria. Ele rumou em direção ao homem, o punho preparado para aplicar-lhe um soco, mas a mão do fantasma ultrapassou o rosto de Henry sem causar-lhe dano algum.

"Foi ele quem matou você, Desmond?" perguntou Locke com tranqüilidade. O outro assentiu.

"Eu presumo que já tenha dado tempo para todos vocês tocarem a moeda e serem amaldiçoados também," retrucou Henry, ignorando as perguntas direcionadas a ele.

"Já," mentiu Eko depressa.

"Vê, Desmond? Você não precisa me odiar tanto. Eu te trouxe companhia, no final das contas."

Henry virou-se depressa, surpreendendo Sayid que tentava se aproximar para atacá-lo. Cordas brotaram do chão, prendendo-se com firmeza nos pés e nas mãos do árabe. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, imobilizando e amaldiçoando o outro.

Kate correu para ajudá-lo, mas os nós estavam atados com tamanha força que ela não conseguiu desprendê-los.

"Agora, que tal se vocês pegassem a moeda de novo, só para ter certeza," e acrescentou com amargura. "ou vocês acham que eu sou estúpido para acreditar na história do, sim, todos pegamos na moeda, fomos amaldiçoados e vamos festejar juntos na caverna no meio do nada?"

Ninguém se mexeu.

Henry caminhou até Sawyer, que o encarava com um evidente olhar de raiva. "Que tal se você me entregar a moeda?" Mas Sawyer se recusou, recuando.

Instantes depois, no entanto, ele notou cordas exatamente iguais as que haviam prendido Sayid se enroscando entre seus pés, como cobras. Tentou afastá-las, mas o esforço foi em vão. Notou suas mãos e seus pés presos; viu o mesmo acontecendo com os outros à sua frente, então um saco velho e surrado veio flutuando em sua direção, enterrando-se em seu rosto. Depois, ele não viu mais nada.

* * *

Dançava.

O salão era enorme, estava cheio e arrumado. A madeira do piso fora recém lustrada, Jack poderia dizer, e não havia pó nas cortinas avermelhadas que guardavam as janelas e a vista do lado de fora. Uma pequena banda tocava no centro do salão, entretendo os convidados com uma música suave e melódica. Vários pares dançavam debaixo do enorme e antigo candelabro; todas as velas estavam acesas para a noite.

Os músicos aceleram o ritmo, agitando os convidados.

Não conhecia seu par. A moça usava um vestido azul reluzente e conduzia-o lentamente pelo lugar, realizando com firmeza, e uma perfeição magistral, os passos da dança. Sobre o rosto, na altura dos olhos, uma máscara.

Dançavam.

A máscara o incomodava. Não eram as curvas excessivas que compunham o nariz, deixando-o muito mais longo do que qualquer nariz humano jamais seria. Não era o dourado brilhante e espelhado que recobria todo o objeto, fazendo refletir o salão em que estavam. Jack podia ver-se ali dentro, fitando a si mesmo por de dentro da máscara, contorcido, achatado; a expressão intrigada e desconfiada. O que mais o incomodava era não poder ver o rosto dela.

Era um baile de máscaras. E embora ele não possuísse uma máscara, todos os convidados estavam mascarados.

Dois grandes orbes azuis cintilavam na sombra da máscara. Calado, deixou que ela o conduzisse até o centro do salão, desejando ver o resto do rosto dela. Somente quando a música estava prestes a parar, ele perguntou.

"Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Juliet," ela disse, tinha uma voz extremamente suave, quase etérea.

"Onde estão meus amigos?" inquiriu ele.

"Seus amigos estão bem, Jack."

"Como você sabe o meu nome?"

Ela não respondeu, os pés deslizando com delicadeza pela pista de dança.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" perguntou ele. "Onde nós estamos?" Ele parou de dançar apenas para encará-la.

Juliet também parou e o encarou de volta, mas Jack não conseguiu sustentar o olhar. As coisas começaram a sair de foque, ele sentiu-se tonto. O salão rodava e girava, deixando de ser um salão. Ele achou que fosse tombar, mas antes que isso acontecesse tudo voltou ao foque. As pessoas tinham sumido; o candelabro que descia do teto, desaparecido; não havia mais janelas ou cortinas que as cobrissem. Eles estavam numa câmara escura e úmida, extremamente desagradável. Juliet já não usava mais o vestido azul - ele fora substituído por uma veste simples e amarelada. A máscara já não figurava mais em seu rosto, e Jack podia ver com clareza toda a sua face; os olhos não deixavam transparecer coisa alguma, no entanto, Jack podia ver-se refletido ali, como fizera outrora com a máscara.

"Como foi que você fez isso?" perguntou o médico, atônito.

"Mágica," ela respondeu simplesmente.

A resposta não ajudou. Jack continuou perplexo.

"Você e o Henry Gale! Vocês dois são capazes de fazer essas coisas. Eu vi quando as cordas simplesmente se ataram em minhas mãos," ele disse, com raiva. "Onde estão meus amigos?"

"Seus amigos estão bem, Jack," a resposta foi repetida para a pergunta repetida.

"Onde eles estão? O que você fez com eles?" perguntou ele, a face muito próxima da dela.

"Sente-se," pediu ela, com um tom de voz educado. "e tente se acalmar."

"Me diga onde eles estão!" exigiu ele, e os berros ecoaram pela sala. "Kate! Locke!"

Juliet lançou a ele um sorriso bondoso. "Eles não podem te ouvir."

"KATE."

"Jack..." Jack rodeava a sala como um animal furioso, tentando encontrar uma saída, e quando percorreu todo o lugar e deparou-se novamente com Juliet à sua frente, constatou:

"Não tem porta aqui."

"Tente se acalmar..."

"Não tem porta aqui!" ele exclamou ainda mais alto. Jamais encontrara uma sala sem porta.

"Desse jeito eu posso falar com você sem correr o risco de que você escape," ela suspirou. "Por favor, pare de andar."

"O que você quer comigo?"

"Ajudá-lo."

Jack parou para analisar a situação. Ele estava numa câmara sem porta alguma e uma desconhecida dizia que queria ajudá-lo. Isso era estranho. Para não comentar o fato de que a câmara costumava ser um salão, até dois minutos atrás.

"Então crie uma porta!" disse. Juliet sorriu.

"Jack, a situação é um pouco delicada..."

"Onde meus amigos estão? O que Henry está fazendo com eles?"

"Eu vou arrumar algo para você comer, e enquanto isso, nós vamos conversar. Você pode começar me dizendo como foi que chegaram aqui."

"Eu não vou conversar com você," disse, com raiva. "eu não vou te dizer nada. E também não quero a sua comida."

"Você diz isso porque ainda não provou os meus..."

"Eu não quero," interrompeu ele, como uma criança mimada, cerrando os punhos. "Eu quero que você me tire daqui."

"Você vai precisar comer alguma coisa," ponderou ela "do contrário, vai começar a alucinar."

"Eu acabei de ver um salão se transformar numa câmara úmida. O que quer que seja minha alucinação, não vai ser mais surpreendente que isso."

"Você diz isso agora, quero ver quando começar a conversar com um cabide. E ele te responder."

Juliet se concentrou por um instante, e, estalando os dedos, fez surgiu um prato de sanduíches em uma de suas mãos. "Coma," pediu com delicadeza, lançando um olhar demorado para Jack. "Receio não ter rum para oferecer, você terá que se contentar com água."

Uma enorme garrafa de água – Sawyer a teria desprezado – apareceu na mão de Jack, e embora o médico estivesse sedento, ele não a aceitou. Precisou apenas de três passos para alcançar onde Juliet estava e devolver a garrafa para ela.

"Eu não vou te contar coisa alguma."

A moça caminhou em direção a parede e pouco tempo depois, uma entrada, cujo tamanho permitia a passagem dela, surgiu. Antes de sair, porém, ela virou-se para trás e lançou a Jack um novo olhar.

O médico se incomodava com os olhares de Juliet. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele jamais conseguia descobrir o que ela estava pensando.

"Tem certeza de que não vai me contar nada?"

"Tenho," respondeu, esticando o pescoço para enxergar algo atrás dela.

Juliet lançou a ele um sorriso triste. "Eu gostaria que você fosse menos teimoso."

* * *

"Olá, Sawyer."

Alguém o chamava. Sawyer virou-se para olhar, pronto para corrigir a pessoa que, tão displicentemente, se esquecera do _capitão_, e deparou-se com algo realmente estranho. Uma garrafa de rum sorria e acenava para ele.

"Olá... Rum," disse ele, pensando se era essa a maneira correta de cumprimentar garrafas de rum. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"A pergunta correta é o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Esse é um navio de garrafas de rum," Sawyer olhou para os lados. Era verdade. Havia garrafas de rum içando âncoras; havia garrafas de rum limpando o chão do navio e preparando velas; havia até mesmo garrafas de rum escoradas nas paredes do navio se esquivando do trabalho.

Sawyer ficou maravilhado, mas antes que pudesse alegar coisa alguma, a garrafa de rum se curvou a seus pés, oferecendo-lhe um chapéu de capitão.

"E você acaba de ser proclamado o capitão do nosso navio."

Sawyer recolheu o chapéu e colocou-o na própria cabeça, satisfeito.

"Ótimo." O chapéu se encaixou perfeitamente. "Diga-me para onde estamos indo, marujo."

Ele e a garrafa de rum atravessaram o convés, saltitando. Sawyer porque estava feliz; a garrafa porque não tinha pernas.

Um macaco passou voando no céu e Sawyer se sobressaltou.

"Não se preocupe, capitão," disse a garrafa. "Essa é a época dos macacos migrarem. Estão indo para o nordeste – que é justamente a direção que vamos seguir."

Sawyer respirou fundo e admirou o oceano. Estava bonito, calmo e âmbar?

"O que há de errado com a água?" inquiriu.

"Água? Que água?" disse a garrafa de rum, assustada.

"Como que água. A do oceano, oras," disse ele.

A garrafa de rum riu.

"O capitão é realmente engraçado. Ouçam, marujos, ouçam" falou ele, alto, para que todos os tripulantes pudessem escutar. "A nova piada do capitão."

Sawyer sentiu-se desconfortável sendo observado por todas aquelas garrafas de rum, que o olhavam aguardando por uma piada sem graça. Ainda assim, perguntou, receoso:

"Você quer dizer que o oceano não é de água?"

Todos os marujos começaram a gargalhar; uma das garrafas riu tão fervorosamente que estourou; Sawyer exibiu um sorriso amarelo – meio sem graça - porque ele não estava entendendo coisa alguma, mas sentia que devia rir, ao menos, para tentar se enturmar.

Foi então que Sawyer foi atingido na cara por uma banana voadora.

"Sawyer."

Colocou a mão no rosto. Estava doendo. As garrafas de rum continuavam rindo.

"Sawyer!"

Bananas eram mais perigosas do que ele imaginava. Uma das garrafas escapuliu do navio e caiu no mar.

"SAWYER!"

"GARRAFA NO RUM! GARRAFA NO RUM! GARRAFA NO RUM!" exclamou o capitão, assustado, despertando-se com um pulo apenas, para notar Kate do outro lado, observando atônita.

"Sawyer."

Estavam em jaulas. Estavam em jaulas separadas, e a dele, com toda certeza, era menos espaçosa. O sol forte deixava seus cabelos mais claros e o obrigava a estreitar os olhos. Estava tudo muito abafado. Do seu lado, uma banana jazia no chão.

"Você acabou de tacar uma banana na minha cara?" perguntou ele.

"Não encontrei nenhuma pedra."

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Pra te acordar. Você está dormindo há eras. Henry já veio aqui entregar o café da manhã e tudo. Você pode devolver a minha?"

"A banana?"

Kate assentiu.

Sawyer jogou a banana de volta para a jaula de Kate, que a recolheu usando apenas uma das mãos.

"Com o que você estava sonhando, afinal? Garrafas de rum?"

"Nãoestavasonhandocomnada, por que?", respondeu ele depressa.

"Pensei ter ouvido você dizer algo sobre rum."

"Rum? Que rum? Eu nunca falo nada sobre rum," disse ele, sem graça, procurando desviar de assunto o mais rápido possível. "O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo?"

Kate deu nos ombros.

"Gale não disse. Também não disse onde estão os outros. Disse apenas que quer fazer perguntas."

"Disse é?" Sawyer respondeu, o olhar fixo em uma das barras que o prendiam. "Da última vez que um sujeito alegou querer me fazer perguntas, eu terminei com uma arma apontada pra cabeça, três baús de ouro confiscados, preso numa ilha deserta..."

"Você já está preso numa ilha deserta..."

"E como eu não tenho nenhum ouro..." raciocinou o capitão. "só me resta terminar com uma arma apontada pra cabeça," sorriu sarcástico. "Não está tão mal."

"Duvido que ele vá usar armas. Ele não precisou de muita coisa pra nos amarrar e nos trazer até aqui."

"Só espero que o filho da puta não _me_ faça apontar uma arma para a _minha_ cabeça. É verdade que isso seria bem mais interessante de se ver, mas eu, com toda a certeza, ia me auto-persuadir para não me matar."

"Por que ele ia te querer morto?" ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Sejamos realistas, freckles," disse ele, "todo mundo me quer morto."

"Eu não te quero morto." ela disse, tímida, e ele sorriu. "E todo mundo me quer presa também."

"Aparentemente," ele lançou um olhar demorado para as barras e a jaula que prendiam a moça lá dentro. "ele já conseguiu."

"Você me entendeu, Sawyer. Você acha que os outros estão bem?" perguntou ela, apreensiva.

"Fantásticos," Sawyer falou com um quê de displicência, como se estivesse respondendo a uma pergunta muito óbvia. "Provavelmente se reuniram ontem para uma linda e farta ceia e ainda estão descansando depois da noitada. Vamos apenas nos concentrar em escapar daqui, nós dois, e tudo ficará bem."

"Eu não vou deixar os outros para trás!" exclamou Kate, ultrajada.

Sawyer revirou os olhos.

"Mulheres..."

"Podemos aproveitar," ela começou a falar, as mãos apertando as barras de sua jaula, os olhos verdes fixos no homem na frente dela. "quando Henry voltar para suas perguntas, tentar descobrir onde nossos amigos estão, escapar daqui, resgatá-los, voltar para a praia e então arrumar um jeito de sair dessa ilha."

"Você percebe, freckles," retrucou ele, com sarcasmo, "que nem mesmo se você encontrasse enterrada na sua jaula uma lâmpada mágica, nem mesmo assim, nós conseguiríamos fazer isso tudo, porque são CINCO pedidos."

Kate conteve os cabelos por detrás das orelhas.

"O que você sugere que a gente faça?"

"Vamos pular alguns dos seus itens e nos focar apenas em sair dessas jaulas e dessa ilha. Invariavelmente nessa ordem, é claro."

Kate franziu o cenho. A idéia não lhe agradava.

"Eles são piratas, Kate," disse Sawyer, repentinamente sério, "também não virão resgatar nós dois."

* * *

N/A: Obrigada, Ari, por ser gentil o suficiente para concordar betar esse novo capítulo para mim.  
N/A2: Vamos super ignorar o fato de que eu postei o capítulo não-betado hoje de manhã, okay? E, obrigada, pedru, se tu não tivesse corrigido tudo, eu nem teria notado XD Shame one me. 


	15. XV

**Capítulo XV – A mais estranha das comitivas**

_All the angels  
All the wizards black and white  
Are lighting candles in our hands  
Can you feel them  
Touching hands before our eyes _

_**Sister Janet, Tori Amos  
**_

Na parede de sua câmara sem entradas, surgiu uma porta.

Juliet entrou sem fazer ruído algum – os passos suaves como de costume. Ela olhou para Jack e disse:

"Por favor, me acompanhe," e virou-se então, andando para fora do lugar e esperando que Jack fizesse o mesmo antes de fechar a passagem.

"Para onde estamos indo?" inquiriu ele, acelerando o passo para se posicionar ao lado dela.

"Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa."

De repente estavam na praia. Não a mesma praia que naufragaram, ele podia dizer isso porque a água ali era tão calma que, a um primeiro momento, julgou que fosse um lago. Os sapatos de Jack se encheram de areia quando eles começaram a andar em direção ao oceano; logo pararam, a uma distância considerável da água, e a moça, sem dizer uma única palavra, limitou-se a observar o mar. Era uma noite calma e fresca, o médico podia sentir a brisa marinha deixando seus lábios salgados; os cabelos loiros de Juliet voavam.

Sob a luz perolada daquela lua cheia, Jack e Juliet esperavam.

"O que, exatamente," ele perguntou, calmo, "você queria me mostrar?"

"Não vai demorar muito."

Ele esperou mais um pouco, pois não tinha pressa. A praia era certamente mais agradável e interessante do que o lugar em que estava confinado. Jack imaginou onde os outros estariam. Imaginou se ainda estavam vivos.

Foi então que ele viu, surgindo na curva que a praia fazia, luzes cintilando e velas no escuro. Jack espremeu os olhos para tentar enxergar o que era, mas ainda estava muito distante.

"Não se preocupe. São os espíritos que habitam a ilha," disse Juliet.

"Ah," disse Jack. Continuou a observá-los em silêncio, pensando que espíritos eram algo com o que se preocupar. Viu-os chegando cada vez mais perto. Lembravam-no de Desmond naquele instante, com a luminosidade prateada que a lua conferia àquela formas humanas. Caminhavam enfileirados, lentamente, como se estivessem em alguma espécie de procissão. Os pés fantasmagóricos encostavam-se na água sem deixar marcas na areia; as velas acesas brilhavam em suas mãos translúcidas.

Ele podia ouvir uma canção, distante - a melodia era suave, soturna, e se misturava com o barulho da água do mar, fazendo o médico sentir um arrepio agradável.

"O que eles estão fazendo?" perguntou Jack num sussurro, cuidando para não ser ouvido, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

"Estão se lamentando," ela disse com suavidade, os olhos azuis fixos no horizonte sem encararem Jack. "Fazem isso todas as noites."

"O que houve com eles​?" disse Jack, os lábios finos se crispando.

"Ben os matou."

A comitiva passava exatamente em frente ao lugar em que Jack estava. A melodia estava mais alta e o médico sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

"Quem é Ben?"

"O homem que você chama de Henry Gale. Ben é o seu nome verdadeiro, e ele é um bruxo realmente poderoso," ela recomeçou, lançando um olhar sugestivo ao médico, que ouvia atento. "Vamos, você é esperto o suficiente para perceber que ele tem poderes. Que nós temos," disse.

"O que vocês fazem... eu nunca vi nada parecido."

Juliet sorriu com tristeza. "Você conhece muito pouco do mundo, Jack."

"Por que Ben escolheu matá-los?" Pensou num modo mais discreto de abordar o assunto, mas no final achou que a pergunta direta fosse a melhor opção.

"Ele tinha uma missão, sabe. Proteger o tesouro que os seus amigos acharam. Era de fundamental importância que ele fizesse isso, e durante muito tempo Ben e outros homens se dedicaram a encontrar o lugar perfeito para isso."

"A Ilha..." raciocinou Jack, os olhos pequenos espremidos.

"Foi uma idéia realmente genial, eu admito, o feitiço que Ben e os outros lançaram. Ele a tornou o esconderijo perfeito. Invisível, a menos que se naufrague. Ninguém chega acidentalmente numa ilha que não se vê."

"Nós chegamos." disse ele com sinceridade. O capitão, que não era exatamente honesto e se sentia em pleno direito de omitir alguns fatos de suas viagens e buscas, não lhe contara sobre a bússola que Kate trouxera consigo.

"O feitiço não é perfeito."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Desde que a Ilha foi enfeitiçada, é como se ela atraísse embarcações e as destruísse."

"Foi o que aconteceu com o barco do Desmond, não foi? Por isso ele o amaldiçoou?"

"Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples." Ela sorriu e conteve os cabelos que escapavam de detrás de suas orelhas."

"Além dessa pequena falha, nós tivemos alguns contratempos. Alguém do nosso grupo nos traiu. Contou sobre este lugar e deixou instruções sobre como encontrar a Ilha. Anos depois, descobrimos que algumas pessoas tinham se instalado na ilha e que estavam procurando pelo tesouro." Ela indicou com os olhos os espíritos que caminhavam pela areia. Jack estava com frio.

"Então Ben os matou?"

"Ele foi mandado pra cá para solucionar o problema. Ben descobriu que eles haviam chegado até aqui por meio de uma bússola e um pergaminho. O pergaminho dava instruções de como utilizar a bússola; fora ela quem os conduzira até aqui." Jack tinha os olhos estreitos e a boca entreaberta. Não desgrudou por um instante os olhos de Juliet, temendo que, caso o fizesse, perderia um pouquinho da informação que a moça trazia. E, definitivamente, ele não queria que isso acontecesse. "Quando descobriu que o pergaminho e a bússola não estavam com esse grupo, Ben decidiu que montaria guarda na ilha, e esperaria que alguém aparecesse. Eu fui enviada para cá para ajudá-lo." Os olhos azuis de Juliet estavam vidrados. Ela não piscava.

"Mas você não queria..." a moça não respondeu, escolhendo continuar sua história, sem olhar por um único momento nos olhos de Jack. "A localização do tesouro jamais deveria ter sido descoberta, então ele matou a todos. Ele pretende fazer o mesmo com vocês."

"E por que não nos matou ainda? Se é o que ele quer, poderia ter feito logo no começo."

"Ele decidiu esperar, a princípio. Ben não sabia quem vocês eram. Há outras pessoas realmente poderosas procurando por esse tesouro, pessoas que poderiam, talvez, encontrar esse lugar sem a bússola. Ben temia que esse fosse o caso. Ele escolheu esperar e ver. Quando percebeu que vocês eram..."

"Pessoas não poderosas..." Jack completou.

"...E sabiam do tesouro, Ben concluiu de imediato. Ele está convencido de que vocês a possuem. Você sabe, a bússola. A razão pela qual vocês estão vivos é porque ele ainda não a encontrou."

Jack encarou-a com firmeza.

"Você quer que a tenhamos?"

"O que?" se ela compreendeu a pergunta, fez-se de desentendida. Jack imaginou que também estivesse tentando ganhar tempo para pensar melhor no que falar.

"Se a bússola estivesse conosco, Ben nos mataria e você poderia voltar para casa. É o que quer, não é mesmo?"

Ela não respondeu de imediato e Jack pôs-se de pé. Afastou-se rapidamente, rumando de volta ao lugar em que estava confinado, sabendo que suas chances de escapar eram nulas. Antes, porém, voltou-se para Juliet e falou com calma:

"Hipoteticamente, se nós tivéssemos a bússola e a deixássemos para Ben, ele nos deixaria ir embora? Nós não teríamos como chegar aqui de novo, não é mesmo?"

"Vocês ainda saberiam sobre ela. E sobre a Ilha. É um risco que Ben não pode correr."

"Digamos que ele nos mate e recupere a bússola. Você poderia ir embora?"

Ela negou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Há outros que sabem dela lá fora. Ben nunca se permitiria deixar esse lugar. E nem a mim."

"Então nos ajude, nos ajude a escapar e você poderá sair dessa ilha."

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, até Juliet finalmente dizer, quando Jack já se virara novamente e caminhava a passos propositadamente lentos de volta ao seu cativeiro.

"Jamais conseguiríamos escapar."

O médico não se virou de novo, e Juliet observou a silhueta dele sumir em meio às sombras.

* * *

N/A: Depois de um hiatus quase tão longo (ou mais longo) quanto o do próprio seriado, aqui estou eu de volto, na maior cara de pau do mundo, relevem. Capítulo exclusivamente Jack/Juliet, ship que eu achava uma coisa linda antes de deserdar, maahahaha. Outros personagens darão as caras no próximo capítulo E, finalmente, só pra constar, acho que esse foi o capítulo mais sério que eu já escrevi, sem brincadeira.

N/A2: Zilhões de obrigadas à Ari, criatura mega-adorável que sempre me acolhe no momento de desespero e beta os capítulos para mim. Sabes que te devo inúmeras cervejas por isso, não é mesmo?


End file.
